


Totentanz

by Lisa_Bell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After episode 4.04 The 100, End of the World, Friends With Benefits, Grief/Mourning, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Bell/pseuds/Lisa_Bell
Summary: Bellamy wird von Roan als Faustpfand gefangen gehalten. Der möchte nun Skykru dazu bringen, ihm Arkadia zu überlassen. Echo hat er geschickt, um Octavia gefangen zu nehmen. Als sie zurükkommt, hat sie Neuigkeiten, die weder Roan noch Bellamy erwartet hatten. Alternative Fortsetzung nach 4.04. Die Geschichte folgt hauptsächlich Bellamy.





	1. Totenmarsch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy erfährt etwas von Echo und Roan, das ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen droht.

Ein Totenmarsch

Es war Abend. Nachmittags war Roans Armee aufgebrochen, ein Marsch zu Ehren des Todes. Die Kriegstrommeln schallten in einem Rhythmus durch den Wald, der den Boden erzittern ließ. In der Mitte des langen Zuges stolperten zwei Gestalten den Pferden hinterher, an denen sie gefesselt waren. Gefangene, man hatte grobgewobene Säcke über ihre Köpfe gestülpt. Stiefel und Uniform gaben trotzdem preis, dass sie der Skaikru angehörten. Zwischen den Reitern und grimmigen Speerträgern mit weißer Kriegsbemalung im Gesicht waren sie ein jämmerlicher Anblick.  
Als es blutrot dämmerte, erlosch der dumpfe Klang der Trommeln, die Karawane zog erst morgen weiter in den Krieg. Es war Zeit das Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Die beiden Gefangenen wurden an einen Baum gebunden. Ihr Wächter zerrte das Seil fester als nötig, er grinste, als ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus den Säcken drang. Dann zog er die selbigen von seinen Opfern und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
Der eine Gefangene hatte den Kopf hochgerissen, als er endlich freier atmen konnte. „Ronn!“, presste er nun durch seinen Knebel im Mund, bevor er sich orientiert hatte. Doch Roan kom Azgeda war nicht in der Nähe und sein Untertan, der sie gefesselt hatte, hatte sich bereits weggedreht. Der Gefangene bekam keine Antwort. Sie wurden allein gelassen. Deshalb wandte sich der Mann im mittleren Alter zur Seite und starrte den Jüngeren an, dessen schwarze Locken am verschwitzten Kopf klebten. Der Blick fiel starr in den Wald. Das Gesicht war rot und verquollen. Er sah aus, als hätte etwas das Leben aus ihm gesaugt. „Bellamy?“ Der Jüngere blieb stumm. Im Stehen war er eigentlich größer als sein Begleiter. Nun saß er aber gekrümmt neben seinem Gefährten, die Schultern hingen schlaff und im Gesicht war keine Emotion auszumachen. „Bellamy, ich weiß, es ist eine schlechte Zeit dafür. Aber wir müssen Arkadia warnen“, murmelte der Ältere durch seinen Knebel. Wieder gab nur der nächtliche Wald mit seiner Stille Antwort. „Bellamy, sieh mich an… Bellamy, bist du verletzt?“ Sein Nebenmann verzog seinen Mund zu einer Grimasse und gab ein trotziges Schniefen von sich.  
Wenig später kam eine Kriegerin auf sie zu, sie trug einen Wassersack bei sich. Sie befreite den Älteren vom Knebel und gab ihm zu trinken. Es scherte ihn nicht, dass der Trinkbeutel gehalten wurde und er gefüttert wurde wie ein Baby. Sein trockener Hals dankte ihm die Erfrischung mit einem erlösenden Brennen.  
Dann kniete sich die Frau neben den anderen, der sofort seine Lippen zusammenpresste und den Kopf abwandte, um ihrem Griff zu entgehen. „Bellamy, sei nicht dumm. Du musst trinken“, befahl sie. Ihre Waffe auf dem Rücken hatte schon so manchem das Fürchten gelehrt, aber der Mann vor ihr dachte nicht daran zu gehorchen. Stattdessen spuckte er ihr mitten ins Gesicht.  
Sie drehte sich zu dem Zweiten um. „Willst du noch etwas, Kane?“ „Nein danke, Echo“, sagte der unterkühlt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich nicht. Bellamy begann wieder in den Wald zu starren, als Echo mit dem Wasser verschwunden war. Ohne die Knebel war das Atmen leichter geworden, aber es war nicht im geringsten leicht überhaupt Luft zu holen. Bellamys Brustkorb war in einen Schraubstock eingespannt. Seit dem Nachmittag konnte er nicht mehr sprechen, denn er hatte keine Worte dafür, was geschehen war.  
„Bellamy, bitte. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Du kannst jetzt nicht aufgeben. Morgen wird es ein Gemetzel geben, wenn wir nichts unternehmen.“ Bellamy streckte den Rücken durch, machte aber keine Anstalten auf Kanes Flehen einzugehen.  
„Wir müssen…“, fing dieser von vorn an. „WAS! Was müssen wir?“, brüllte Bellamy aus dem Nichts zurück. Seine Stimme war belegt, heiser. Er hatte schon zu viel geschrieen, viel geweint. Es gab keinen Grund weiterzumachen. „Wir müssen etwas tun, oder viele Unschuldige werden sterben!“ „Unschuldige…“ Der junge Mann lachte leise auf, aber es war ein tödliches Geräusch. „Niemand ist unschuldig. Du hast O. fortgeschickt. Ich habe Lincoln auf dem Gewissen. Und diese Soldaten da draußen, die benutzen ihre Waffen sicher auch nicht zum ersten Mal. Niemand hier ist unschuldig. Wir am aller wenigsten“, ergänzte er trocken. Kane hörte Bellamys Gedanken genau: „Ich am aller wenigsten“, obwohl er ihn nicht aussprach. Außerdem hatte er, der Ratsvorsitzende, Octavia wirklich fortgeschickt. Er war Zeuge, wie Bellamy in einem tiefen, krächzenden Schreikrampf sein Herz auf der Zunge getragen hatte, als er offenbart bekam, dass seine kleine Schwester nicht wiederkommen würde. Sie war tot, einfach so. Schon davor schien die Skaikru schlechte Karten zu haben. Die teuer erkaufte Allianz mit den Groundern war dahin. Am Nachmittag hatte er auf einen hoffnungslosen Bellamy, der in der Ecke gehockt hatte, eingeredet. Wie einen Monat zuvor, als seine Schwester ihn für den Tod ihres Geliebten halb tot geschlagen hatte, war Bellamy stumm geblieben, hatte alles über sich ergehen lassen.  
Die Geschwister hatten sich seitdem nicht versöhnt. Bellamy hatte schon damals etwas verloren. Heute jedoch hatte man etwas Tieferes aus ihm herausgerissen. Er war nicht still geblieben, hatte es nicht leise ertragen können.

Bellamy wartete bis Kane schlief. Er blickte unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel nach rechts und links, aber sie schien keine Wache ernsthaft zu beobachten. Wie ein wildes Tier begann er mit den blanken Zähnen an seinen Fesseln zu reißen. Es dauerte lange, seine Lippen platzen auf, weil er auch sie zerbiss. Blut lief seine Mundwinkel herab. Am Ende war er frei. Statt Kane loszubinden oder aus dem Lager zu fliehen, suchte er unter den Schlafenden nach jemandem. Nach ihr. Er musste nicht lange Ausschau halten, dann hatte er sie gefunden. Sie schlief an einem Baum gelehnt, ein wenig abseits der Lagerfeuer. Ein glücklicher Zufall. Bellamy schlich näher heran und stahl leise ihre Waffe aus dem abgelegten Gürtel. Der Stahl glitzerte verräterisch im Sternenlicht. Das Anpirschen hatte er auf der Jagd gelernt, als sie gerade erst hier gelandet waren. Mittlerweile war er sehr gut darin und erreichte geräuschlos Echo. Mit einer flinken Bewegung legte er ihr die eigene Klinge an den Hals und setzte sich gleichzeitig mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr Becken. Echo schreckte aus dem Schlaf, aber das kalte Metall an ihrer Kehle befahl ihr, liegen zu bleiben. „Schhhhh!“, hauchte der Mann auf ihr. Seine Finger hatten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Haut gebohrt. Sie wusste, sie konnte nicht entrinnen. Und sie hatte es verdient hier zu liegen. „Bring es hinter dich!“, forderte sie Bellamy auf. „Vergiss es. Sag mir warum! Sag mir wie!“, zischte er. Warum hast du sie umgebracht, keifte sein ganzer Körper. Sie ballte die Fäuste und Bellamy sah, wie sich die Trauer und Reue in ihren Augen sammelte. Ein Moment passierte in Schweigen.  
„Sie ist von der Klippe gestürzt. Es tut mir leid“, erwiderte Echo leise. „Du gibst also einem Abhang die Schuld, dass du sie ermordet hast?“ „Nein, ich hab ein Langmesser in ihren Bauch gerammt. Es ist meine Schuld“, gab sie zu und ihre Stimme blieb fest wie Mamor.  
Sein Griff wurde noch fester, dann ließ eine Hand los. Im nächsten Moment drang das Schwert durch Echos Schulter. Sie blieb liegen, keuchte auf. Es war ein kalter Schmerz. Sie sah, wie er das Heft in seiner Hand langsam drehte, um ihre Leiden zu verstärken. Das Blut lief pochend aus ihrer Kleidung. Hass tanzte in seinen Augen. Er würde es wohl lang dauern lassen.  
Doch ganz plötzlich ließ er die Waffe los. Er tötete sie nicht. Stattdessen erhob er sich ruckartig und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, wo Bellamy erneut in sich zusammensank. Sie konnte sehen, wie sein ganzer Körper stumm zu beben angefangen hatte. Aus der Dunkelheit hinter ihnen trat ein Schatten. Er kam näher und der große Mann zog die Kapuze seines Umhanges zurück. „Was wird das hier?“, fragte er rau. Er hielt in jeder Hand einen Dolch und blickte unnachgiebig zwischen den beiden hin und her. Während sich Echo keuchend aufsetzte, begann Bellamys Rücken wieder einzufrieren. „Nichts, mein König“, stöhnte Echo. Roan blickte auf ihre Verletzung und mit einem heftigen Ruck verließ die Klinge Echos Körper. Sie schrie auf. Immer mehr Augenpaare richteten sich auf die drei. Als sie ihren König erkannten, verschwanden sie aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder in alle Richtungen.  
Roan packte Bellamy am Arm. „Das war dumm“, resümierte er den Einsatz von Bellamy. „Was?“, fragte der ungerührt. „Dich zu rächen statt zu fliehen.“ Bellamy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was ihr tut, ist viel dümmer. Wenn ihr Arkadia angreift, dann sterbt ihr alle. Ihr könnt keine Technologie ohne meine Leute zusammenhalten. Dein Volk kann es nicht allein, Roan. Meine Leute geben ihre Zukunft nicht auf, eher sorgen sie dafür, dass die Menschheit draufgeht“, erwiderte Bellamy erschreckend nüchtern. Roan zerrte ihn vor sich und fesselte ihm wieder die Hände. Bellamy wehrte sich nicht einmal, sah dem ehemaligen Verbündeten aber in die Augen. Bellamys Anblick und seine Worte ließen den König ins Grübeln kommen. „Wieso bist du nicht abgehauen? Oder hast es nicht mit ihr zuende gebracht?“, wollte er dann wissen. „Ich bin kein Grounder.“ Bellamy spuckte aus, auf den Boden. „Ich brauche keine Rache.“ Sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht starrte einfach durch Roan hindurch. Der verstand kein Wort, von dem was Bellamy da sagte. Mutter wöllte nicht, dass ich noch mehr Leben nehme, dachte Bellamy und ergänzte: „Ein Toter braucht nichts mehr.“ Bellamy schloss die Augen. In Gedanken begann er eine lange Geschichte von einem Mann vorzulesen, der auf dem Meer umherirrte. Bellamy würde nicht wie er nach Hause finden. Sein Zuhause gab es nicht mehr, dachte er, bevor er schließlich einschlief.

An einem anderen Tag wurde ihm wieder ein Sack vom Kopf gezogen. Diesmal war es grelles Tageslicht, das in seine Augen flutete und sich zu ihnen durch eine dicke, schwarze Wolkendecke herunter gegraben hatte.  
Kaum hundert Schritte entfernt trat Clarke. Er stand auf ihrer Liste, aber Bellamy starrte nur geradeaus. Er war Roans Faustpfand, das wusste Bellamy. Doch er hoffte, er hatte seinen letzten Marsch schon hinter sich.


	2. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke und Roan verhandeln, Bellamy ist nur ein Zuschauer.

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Die Verhandlungen waren im vollen Gange. Die Armee der Ice Nation stand in einer Schlucht und Clarke hatte sie mit Sicherheit nicht umsonst hier konfrontiert. Bellamy verwettete alles dafür, dass oben auf den Klippen ein paar Gewehre stationiert waren. So konnten wenige Waffen ein ganzes Heer niedermetzeln. Die Schlacht bei den Thermopylen, schoss es ihm in den Kopf, kurz zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Und er dachte daran, was er mit Pike gemacht hatte und sein Lächeln erstarb. Roan wusste das, Clarke wusste es auch. Hoffentlich fanden die beiden für alle hier eine bessere Lösung. Mit Lexa konnte sie schließlich auch Frieden schließen. Dafür war Finn gestorben. Bellamy würde gerne sein Leben dafür geben, dass dieser Konflikt beigelegt wurde. Wenn Finn geopfert werden konnte, dann sollte es den anderen leicht fallen, sich gegen ihn und für eine Zukunft zu entscheiden. Aber so einfach war das nicht. Clarke blickte düster drein und machte damit dem Himmel Konkurrenz.  
Bellamy und Kane knieten die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden. Die kleinen Steine hatten sich in ihre Knie gegraben. Schwerter an ihren Kehlen machten den Standpunkt der Armee in ihrem Rücken auch aus der Ferne glassklar. Lange Minuten verstrichen. Bellamy wusste, dass seine Leute gewarnt worden waren. Die Begegnung hier war von der Skaikru gewählt. Er war froh, dass er diesmal keine Verhandlungen führen musste. Die Entscheidungen, wer lebte oder sterben musste, wollte er nie wieder treffen.

In Arkadia waren die wichtigen Arbeiten zum Verriegeln vor der Strahlung eingestellt worden. Stattdessen wappnete man sich gegen eine alte Gefahr. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass eine Grounder-Armee an ihre Pforte klopfte. Das Umland wurde vermint, Wasser gehortet. Aber alle wussten, dass eine mehrtägige Belagerung nicht in Frage kam. Sie mussten Vorräte anhäufen, sie nicht aufbrauchen. In ein paar Tagen würde ihrer aller Schicksal besiegelt sein. Im Angesicht der Bedrohung von außen waren die Konflikte innerhalb des Camps zum Erliegen gekommen. Alle zogen an einem Strang, sogar Jasper hatte seinen Galgenhumor abgelegt und half Tretminen zu platzieren. Monty hatte mit ihm alles getan, um das Lager zu sichern. Jaha hatte die wichtigsten Schwachstellen verstärken lassen, dennoch fiel auf, dass Raven nicht da war. Ihre Ideen hätten sie gut gebrauchen können.  
Noch schlimmer wog aber die Abwesenheit von Abby Griffin und Jackson. Die beiden erfahrensten Mediziner hatten das Lager verlassen, um ihr Wissen in die Dienste eines Heilmittels zu stellen. Sie arbeiteten an einer Lösung zum Überleben für alle.  
Draußen stand nun eine Armee, die diesen Akt der Blasphemie, alle Menschen in Nightbloods zu verwandeln, nicht dulden wollte. Drinnen lag eine junge Frau auf der Krankenstation, die das zu verhindern versucht hatte. Gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit war Octavia kom Skaikru bis ins Lager gekommen, um ihre Botschaft zu überbringen. Niylah hatte ihr Pferd Helios durch die Wildnis irren sehen und auch Indras Warnung gellte bald in Form von Hornsignalen durch den Wald. Die Ice Nation kam. Octavias Verletzungen sprachen Bände darüber, wer hier wem den Krieg erklärt hatte. Also überwand sich Niylah, vergaß ihren Hass auf Skaikru für ein paar Stunden und hob sich hinter Octavia in den Sattel. Vor den Toren Arkadias rechnete sie sowohl damit erschossen zu werden als auch damit, dass sie ein leeres Lager vorfinden würde. Aber es kam anders, sie sprach mit Clarke und Arkadia rüstete sich zum Kampf. Wahrscheinlich zum Letzten. Nachdem sie alle solange hier überdauert hatten, was sollte da schon eine kleine Grounder-Armee mit ihnen anstellen, dachte Clarke trotzig und erinnerte sich an Bellamys Worte, nachdem sie ALIE zerstört, jedoch die Welt nicht gerettet hatten. Sie wusste, das Blutvergießen war ein Todesurteil für alle.  
Ihre Besprechung fand auf der Krankenstation statt. Niylah hielt Octavias Hand, während sie berichtete, was heraufzog. Ohne Ärzte war es ein riesiges Problem, Octavia zu helfen. Auch ihre Ausstattung wurde mit jedem Verletzten schlechter und die Vorräte waren fast aufgebraucht. Octavia hatte am ganzen Körper Schürfwunden, die in ihrer schieren Anzahl jeden überfordern könnten, wenn sie alle gleichzeitig heilen mussten. Sie alle waren Eintrittspforten für eine Infektion.  
Das weitaus schlimmere Problem verbarg sich jedoch unter Octavias blutgetränkter Lederrüstung. Es war unmöglich, dass eine Stichverletzung mit Aus- und Eintrittsstelle keine inneren Verletzungen provoziert hatte. Ihr linker Bauch war regelrecht aufgespießt worden. Magen, Milz, Bauchspeicheldrüse, Niere. Alles konnte das Schwert auf seinem Weg in und aus ihrem Unterleib aufgerissen haben. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie solange überlebt hatte.  
Clarkes Hände zitterten, denn es würde ein zweites Wunder brauchen, um Octavia zu retten. Clarke musste etwas tun. Schnell. Octavia war blass, ihre Arme und Hände kalt. Ihr Kreislauf zentralisierte bereits, um nur das wichtigste und innerste mit Blut zu versorgen. Dafür raste ihr Herz, als würde sie noch zu Fuß von einer Grounder-Armee verfolgt. Gemeinsam mit einem Arzt in Ausbildung versuchte Clarke in Windeseile zu retten, was zu retten war.  
Wenn sie den Tag im Besitz des Schiffes überlebten, dann war das allein Octavia zu verdanken. Sie durfte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt. Es würde Bellamy das Herz brechen.

Einen Tag später stand Clarke in der Felsenschlucht und starrte auf Bellamy und Kane. Roan kannte sie gut. Sie erinnerte sich an die Höhle, in die er sie nach ihrem Fluchtversuch geschleppt hatte. Bellamy war gekommen, wollte sie „nach Hause“ holen. Natürlich hatte Roan ihn überwältigt und sie hatte ihn angebettelt Bellamy zu verschonen. Roan hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis und nutze sein Wissen klug.  
Sie sollten das Schiff hergeben. Das würde nicht passieren, denn niemand im Camp wollte seinen Platz bei der Lotterie gegen einen Grounder der Ice Nation tauschen. Sie schwiegen sich nun schon eine ganze Weile an und Roan schien ungeduldig zu werden. Neben ihm stand Echo mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der unmöglich zu deuten war. Ihr Arm hing in einer Schlinge und an der Schulter sah man Blut aus dem Verband hervortreten.  
„Der Krieg macht aus uns allen nur Leichen, Roan“, sagte Clarke. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu streiten. Die Probleme sind bereits hier. Wir haben keine sechs oder fünf Monate mehr. Mit Glück haben wir noch zwei und wir können…“ „Roan, sie lügt, wenn sie den Mund aufmacht!“ Roan sah streng zu Echo und sie hielt ein. Das Starren begann von Neuem.  
Clarke spähte hinüber zu Bellamy. Der ließ den Kopf und die Schultern hängen. Er sah furchtbar aus. Kane daneben erwiderte ihren Blick. Es ist in Ordnung, wollte er ihr wohl sagen. Aber das war es nicht. Nichts war in Ordnung. Ein lautes Krachen am Himmel pflichtete ihr bei. Bellamy sah zum Himmel, wie alle um ihn herum. Die Wolken brachen schließlich auseinander und schütteten ihre Fracht auf Roans Armee und ihre Widersacher. Der erste Tropfen auf Echos Stirn brannte sich ins Fleisch. Es war pure Säure, die vom Himmel fiel. Ihre Vermutungen wurden alle Lüge gestraft.  
„Lauft, Säureregen! Bringt euch in Sicherheit!“ Es war Clarke. Roan brüllte das Gleiche in der Sprache der Grounder. Aber unter ihre Rufe mischten sich bereits Schmerzensschreie. Einige Krieger wischten sich in den Augen, da sie nichts mehr sehen konnten, andere liefen panisch auseinander. Die Armee war verschwunden. Nun liefen hunderte Menschen auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf in der Felsenschlucht umher.  
Clarke blickte zu Bellamy, den Kane versuchte auf die Beine zu ziehen. Es war ein einziges Chaos, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war zuende.


	3. Nur ein bisschen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Regen ist da und alle versuchen sich zu retten, aber das Wasser ist überall.

Nur ein bisschen

Die ersten Tropfen ließen auf ein mildes Nieseln hoffen, doch einige Augenblicke später schüttete es wie aus Kübeln. Er packte ihn, zerrte mit aller Kraft an den Handfesseln, aber der Körper, den er bewegen wollte, sackte nach hinten. Kane zog weiter und weiter, aber Bellamy hatte sich einfach hingesetzt.  
„Bellamy, steh auf!“ Doch er tat es nicht. Kane spürte, wie seine Haare nass wurden und die Kopfhaut zu brennen begann. Der junge Mann neben ihm schien kein Interesse zu haben, sich ins Trockene zu retten. Er blickte sich um. Überall trampelten Stiefel durch die Pfützen. Die aufspritzende Flüssigkeit war eine tückische Gefahr von unten. Aber die meiste Säure goss in langen Fäden vom Himmel herab. Kane überwand sich und legte seinen Arm um Bellamys Brust und schleifte ihn weg. Seine Hände waren schon mit rotem Ausschlag bedeckt. Seine Fingerspitzen waren nicht mehr zu spüren, nur ein Beißen bis zu den Handgelenken, an denen dankenswerterweise die Jacke seiner Uniform Schlimmeres verhinderte. Er stolperte rückwärts in Richtung Felswand, um ein bisschen Deckung zu erhaschen. Bellamy versuchte endlich auch auf die Beine zu kommen und strampelte mit den Stiefeln im Schlamm. Ein Krieger der Ice Nation rannte von der Seite in Kane hinein. Er fiel, Bellamy stürzte hinterher. Der Boden war mit Säurepfützen übersäht und Kanes Gesicht tauchte in die ätzende Brühe. Schmerzen zogen sich durch seinen ganzen Kopf. „Ahhh!“ Sein markgellender Schrei war im ganzen Tal zu hören. Er konnte nichts denken.  
Von oben wurde er auf die Knie gerissen. „Mach die Augen zu.“ Es war Bellamy. „Lass deine verdammten Augen geschlossen, sonst wirst du blind!“ Kanes ganzer Kopf dröhnte vom Feuer, das auf seiner linken Wange wütete. Er gehorchte aber Bellamys Anweisungen und bald konnte er auf der anderen Seite eine zweite Schulter spüren, die ihn stützte. Sie gingen. Wohin wusste Kane nicht, aber sie gingen zumindest und Bellamy saß nicht mehr willenlos im Schlamm.  
Auch auf den Felsen hatte dasselbe Stück des Elends seine tragische Premiere. Harper lief zu Monty, der Riley hinter sich herzog. „Ich hatte ihn im Visier! Ich hatte das Schwein im Visier!“, schrie der die ganze Zeit. Sein ganzes Gesicht war überdeckt mit roten Blasen und offenen Stellen. Sein Atem ging gurgelnd. Harper zog die Kapuze über ihren Kopf und rannte ihnen hinterher immer weiter zurück ins Camp. Gleich hatten sie es geschafft, nur ein kleines bisschen noch.

„Lass mich los! Roan, lass mich los!“ Clarke strampelte mit den Beinen, aber entkam dem Griff des Grounder-Königs nicht. Er hielt sie fest wie in einer Klemmzange. Wanheda war nicht Commander des Wetters. Und nach diesem Massaker an seiner Armee würde er Fürsprecher bei den Skypeople brauchen. Es war reine Strategie, sie hier in den Felsspalt zu zerren, versuchte Roan sich selbst zu belügen, als sich seine Stiefel langsam an der Sohle auflösten.

Es war nicht einmal ein Gewitter, nur ein Regen, der von Böen immer wieder durch die Schlucht gepeitscht wurde. Schreie hingen immer noch in der Luft. Einige Grounder waren wie Kane gefallen, aber niemand hatte ihnen aufgeholfen. Jammernd wurden sie langsam vom Boden getötet, der sich nass und kalt durch ihre Kleider und ihre Haut fraß. Ihre Rufe wurden irgendwann leiser, aber das Trommeln des Regens auf den Steinen blieb. Bellamy hatte sich mit Kane in eine Felsnische geklemmt. Er hatte ihn so dicht wie möglich an seine Brust gepresst, um ihn ganz vor den tödlichen Fluten zu schützen. Ihrer beider Arme waren verätzt. Es tat weh, aber Bellamy blickte nicht auf seine Wunden sondern auf seine unerwartete Helferin, die ihm gegenüber hockte. Ohne sie hätte er länger gebraucht, um Marcus Kane hier herein zu bugsieren. Nun waren sie auf unbestimmte Zeit gemeinsam in der Spalte eingekerkert. Er starrte sie an. „Wieso hast du mir geholfen, Echo? Seit wann hast du etwas für uns übrig?“ Seine Stimme war rau, er hatte auch in den vergangenen Tagen zu wenig getrunken. Sie antwortete nicht. Zeit verstrich und Bellamy achtete darauf, dass Kane auf ihm liegen blieb, eng zusammengefaltet wie ein Klappstuhl, aber trocken. Der Ratsvorsitzende war kaum wach gewesen, bis sie in der Höhle waren, dann hatten ihn die Schmerzen ausgeknockt. Bellamy lauschte dem Rauschen des Wetters, das von einer unheimlichen Stille umrahmt wurde. Das letzte Jammern war auch ertränkt worden. Seine Nase blutete, weil seine trockenen Schleimhäute der beißenden Luft nichts entgegen zu setzen hatten.  
Bellamy betrachtete Echos Füße. Sie waren nackt, rot und verquollen. Sie würde die Nische nicht zu Fuß verlassen, soviel stand fest. Sie bemerkte seine Blicke und winkelte demonstrativ die Beine an, um ihre Verletzungen zu verbergen. Das war völlig unmöglich. Ihre Schulter war verbunden, ihr Kopf zerfressen von Rissen und die Füße schienen keine Oberhaut mehr zu haben. Lymphe floss zwischen ihren entstellten Zehen hindurch und sie ertrug es stoisch ohne ein Stöhnen.  
Irgendwann wurde es doch heller. Der Nachmittag hatte die Schlucht rot gefärbt mit dem Licht der untergehenden Sonne. „Kane. Aufwachen.“ Er rüttelte ihn zaghaft an der Schulter. „Hast du Wasser?“, fragte Bellamy Echo. Die sah ihn zweifelnd an, reichte ihm dann aber einen Flachmann, in dem sicher kein Fusel war. Bellamy zerriss sein Shirt und feuchtete es an. Er wischte Kane damit über die Augen und konnte sehen, wie er Haut und Wimpern abtrug. Kane stöhnte. „Lass die Augen zu. Im Camp werden sie sich etwas einfallen lassen. Du musst die Augen nur noch ein kleines bisschen geschlossen halten, ok?“ Er versuchte überzeugend zu klingen, glaubte aber seiner Hoffnung nicht, dass Kanes Augenlicht noch zu retten war. Eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit lief aus Kanes Lidern und Bellamy wusste, dass es auch Tränen waren. „Wir müssen los, bevor es dunkel wird oder wieder regnet“, verkündete Bellamy und stand auf.

In Arkadia füllte sich das Lazarett. Es mangelte an allem, am meisten aber an Ärzten und Pflegern. Es war ein Bild des Elends. In der Kantine waren alle Tische zu notdürftigen Betten umfunktioniert worden, um allen Verletzten einen Platz zum Liegen geben zu können. Einige Gesichter waren so von der Säure entstellt, dass man nicht mehr erkennen konnte, wer sich dahinter verbarg. Es stank nach verätztem Fleisch. Jaha sorgte dafür, dass auch den Kriegern der Ice Nation geholfen wurde. Ihre Wasservorräte würden bald zur Neige gehen.  
Auch Niylah machte sich nützlich und verteilte Getränke an all die, die nicht mehr gehen konnten. Die Schützen von den Klippen waren die ersten Rückkehrer gewesen. Riley sprach nicht mehr, als er auf der Liege landete. Monty half Jasper bei der Einteilung der tausend Aufgaben, die sich wie ein zweiter Schauer über sie ergoss. „Wo ist Clarke?“, fragte Jasper. „Sie hat in der Schlucht mit Roan verhandelt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es irgendwer da herausgeschafft hat.“ Jaspers debiles Dauergrinsen, das er aufsetze, wenn er sich über Clarke echauffierte, war einem besorgten Blick gewichen, den sie beide schon lange nicht mehr getauscht hatten.  
Monty drehte sich um, wollte neue Decken holen. „Wo ist Harper?“, fragte er, als sie nicht bei Riley am Bett saß. „Sie ist Bryan suchen gegangen.“ Montys Gesicht entglitt und er rannte wieder zum Eingang der Halle, in der sie Betten aufbauten. Zu seiner Erleichterung stand sie in der großen Tür und stützte Bryan unterm Arm. Monty lief auf die beiden zu. Musterte sie kurz von oben bis unten. Sie waren mit roten Punkten gesprenkelt, wie er selbst auch, aber insgesamt machten sie einen munteren Eindruck. Bryan wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als Monty um beide die Arme schloss.  
Eine Weile später saß Monty am Funkgerät, um endlich eine Leitung zum Expeditionsteam auf der Insel zu bekommen. Seit knapp einer Woche war die Leitung tot. Kein Empfang, dabei brauchten sie gerade mehr denn je den fachlichen Rat von Abby oder Jackson.  
Als es nur noch nieselte, humpelten Roan und Clarke ins Camp. Bryan sah sie zuerst und schrie laut ihren Namen durchs ganze Lager. Die Köpfe hoben sich und ein stilles Lächeln legte sich auf die meisten Gesichter. Clarke hingegen war nicht erleichtert. Sie blickte sich hektisch um. Jasper, Jaha, Harper. Bryan und Riley. Vier Leute von den Klippen fehlten. Clarkes Herz wurde schwer. Roan hielt sich bewusst im Hintergrund. Seine Füße brachten ihn um, aber bei so viel Elend wollte er sich keine Blöße geben. Andere brauchten dringender Zuwendung. Er hatte das getan. Hätte er sein Volk nicht in den Krieg geführt, wären seine Krieger nun kein Opfer der Säure geworden. Er hätte auf Clarke hören sollen.

Clarke stürmte durch die Reihen der Betten. Sie suchte und suchte, aber die anderen Soldaten von der Klippe waren nicht da. Sie würden nicht mehr kommen, dort oben hatte es keinerlei Deckung gegeben. Aber auch zwei andere fand sie nicht. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen hoch. Monty kam aus der Kommunikationszentrale und verkündete, dass die Verletzten viel trinken müssten, weil sie über die offenen Wunden viel Flüssigkeit verlieren würden. „Richtig“, hauchte Clarke halblaut. „Und sie brauchen Antibiotika, jeder eine Dosis“, erklärte Clarke nun entschiedener. Fast war sie zu Ärztin verwandelt, als Monty zu ihr gerannt war. „Clarke. Clarke. Clarke, wie bist du…? Alles in Ordnung?“, brabbelte er aufgeregt los. Sie zuckte kurz mit den Achseln und deutete dann mit dem Kinn auf Roan, der inzwischen auf einem Bett Platz genommen hatte.  
„Kane und Bellamy?“, fragte Clarke mit einem letzten Anflug von Hoffnung. Monty schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Clarke begann zu weinen, sie brach nach vorn in Montys Arme und schluchzte aus einem Ort, den sie vor einem Jahr kennengelernt hatte. Es war die Stelle im Körper, die ihr sagte, dass ihr Herz gerade zerbrach. Ihr Vater, dann Wells und Finn. Lexa. Lexa war noch nicht lange tot. Das Sterben wurde immer schneller. Die Trauer nicht geringer. Nun also Kane. Sie hatte ihn als Botschafter zurückgelassen. Obwohl er dem Pin nach Ratsvorsitzender war, hatte es doch im Grunde Clarke entschieden.  
Und Bellamy, der schon wie ein Toter auf dem Boden gekniet hatte, bevor es zu regnen begonnen hatte. Als sie die verdammte Liste für Raven schrieb, setzte sie seinen Namen darauf, weil er sie dazu brachte immer weiter zu laufen. Nun wollte sie keinen Schritt mehr tun. Verheult suchten ihre Augen nach Roan. So viel Tod und Leid. Die Schuld hatte ein Gesicht.

Als es schon fast dunkel war, erreichten Kane, Bellamy und Echo endlich Arkadia. Es war Bellamy nicht leicht gefallen, Echo den weiten Weg zu tragen, aber sie konnte nicht auf blutigen Füßen Schritt halten. Seine Stiefel waren mittlerweile auch durchlöschert und bei jedem Schritt hörte er das Patschen und spürte ein Brennen an seinen Fersen.  
Kane stapfte ungelenk neben ihm her. Er stolperte manchmal über Steine und hielt sich eine Zeit an Bellamys Schulter fest. Der wiederum ging einfach weiter. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Nur ein kleines bisschen, dann hätten sie es geschafft. Tatsächlich trotteten sie noch vor Einbruch der Nacht durch die Tore und eine Schar Helfer umringte sie bald. Bellamy wusste, dass er jetzt loslassen konnte und sackte in die Knie. Seine Füße und Arme standen in Brand. Schon seit geraumer Zeit plagte ihn Schwindel, aber nun war es weit genug. Er konnte sich endlich wieder fallen lassen.


	4. Narbenbildung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkadia läuft über mit Verletzten. Clarke hat alle Hände voll zu tun. Kane und Bellamy kommen in einem schlechten Zustand in Arkadia an.

Narbenbildung

Arkadia brummte so geschäftig wie ein Bienenstock. Statt Nektar trugen die fleißigen Hände Wasser. Sehr viel davon. Sie brauchten es zum Ausspülen der Wunden, als Trinkwasser und für die Körperhygiene der vielen Verletzten. In der eilig zusammengezimmerten Suppenküche wurde nahrhafter Eintopf zubereitet. Jaha beaufsichtigte das Material, Clarke alles Medizinische, merkwürdigerweise ein gutes Team.  
„Hier, siehst du, gründlich abtupfen und dann ausspülen“, erklärte Clarke die Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen bei Verätzungen einem Helfer. „Aber pass auf, dass du dir das nicht auf die Finger kippst, sonst haben wir noch mehr Verletzungen. OK?“ „Verstanden!“ Der Mann um die Vierzig verschwand im Gewusel. Clarke erhob sich und sah einen Tumult am Eingang. Jeder hatte doch eine Aufgabe, wieso hatte auch nur einer Zeit dort herumzustehen und zu glotzen? Ein Blick zum Fenster verriet ihr, dass die Sonne nun untergegangen war. Sie atmete tief durch. Die Arbeit half ihr fürs Erste zu verdrängen, was tatsächlich passiert war. Sie rüstete sich innerlich für das kommende verätzte Gesicht, davor würde sie sich aber informieren, was der Mob am Eingang zu gaffen hatte.  
„Durchlassen. Lasst sie durch!“, brüllte Jaha und Captain Miller verlieh seinen Worten mit dem Gewehr Nachdruck. „Clarke, komm schnell.“ Monty stolperte aufgeregt auf sie zu und zerrte sie ohne eine Erklärung in die Richtung der Menschenmenge, durch die sich Jaha weiter hindurchgrub und endlich zu den Liegen vordrang.  
„Monty, was ist denn los?“ „Bellamy und Kane…“ Weiter kam er nicht. Clarke riss sich aus seinem Griff und rannte so rasch sie ihre Füße trugen zu den Neuankömmlingen. Kane legte sich gerade auf eine Trage. Seine Stiefel hatten Löcher. Seine Hände waren rot und taten sicher weh. Aber Clarke starrte nur auf sein Gesicht. Die Augen waren notdürftig mit einem Stück Stoff verbunden und die linke Wange war ein einziger Krater.  
„Marcus! Marcus, wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Jaha und half seinem blinden Freund auf sein Bett, hob die Beine hoch. Der Ratsvorsitzende atmete schwer. Clarke sah, wie Bellamy von zwei Helfern auf eine andere Liege gelegt wurde. Ein Dritter hatte eine Frau auf dem Arm. Sie schien keine Füße mehr zu haben und ihr Gesicht war von Schmerz verzerrt. Ihre Haare waren schwitzig, verklebt und von Blut durchzogen. Clarke erkannte Echo erst auf den zweiten Blick. Aber der Anblick ihrer Freunde hatte ihr schon den Rest gegeben.

Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen herunter, doch ihre Hände wussten, dass es Arbeit gab. Bellamys Gesicht hatte nur ein paar rote Flecken, wie ein Teenager mit starker Akne. Warum er nicht bei Bewusstsein war, schob Clarke beiseite und kniete sich neben Kane.  
Dessen Herz raste, er atmete angestrengt und Clarke suchte nach einer Vene. Sie legte den dutzendsten Zugang an diesem Tag und sah in ihre Tasche. Die Ampullen mit Schmerzmitteln wurden weniger, aber Kane die Schmerzen zu nehmen war das Mindeste. „Kane, ich bin es, Clarke“, begann sie freundlich und erklärte ihm, wie sie verfuhr. Anschließend nahm sie den Verband von den Augen. Das Linke war schlicht nicht mehr da, das rechte Lid war stark gerötet, die Wimpern alle verschwunden. Clarke schluckte und verbiss sich ein Wimmern. „Ich werde dir jetzt deine Augen ausspülen. Es wird wehtun, aber es muss sein.“ Sie machte weiter, auch als Kane zu weinen begann. Die Schmerzmittel waren nicht stark genug.  
Als sie fertig war, öffnete sie sein rechtes Auge und leuchtete vorsichtig hinein. Kane sah nichts. „Ich bin blind, nicht wahr?“, stammelte er mutlos. „Das kann man noch nicht sagen. Dein rechtes Auge kann sich vielleicht noch erholen“, versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. Es war eine vage Hoffnung.  
Dann sah sie auf und drehte sich zu Echo, die zwischen den beiden Männern lag. Sie war stumm. Clarke wollte an ihr vorbei, um dem zu helfen, der hinter ihr lag. Aber Echos Tränen ließen ihr keine Wahl. Auch ihr gab sie über eine Braunüle Schmerzmittel, dosierte es aber höher. „Schhh… Gleich tut es nicht mehr weh“, versprach Clarke, während Echos Lider schon flackerten. Sie würde gleich einschlafen. Jemand anderes begann ihre Füße zu reinigen. Clarke ließ sich nicht länger aufhalten. Sie stand auf und lief zu Bellamy, dem gerade das Hemd mit einer Schere geöffnet wurde. Aber auch seine blanke Brust ließ keinen Grund erkennen, warum er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Clarke versuchte durchzuatmen, doch die Luft schien immer stickiger zu werden.  
„Was fehlt ihm?“, fragte Niylah, die auf den Mann herabstarrte, der unter den Männern gewesen war, die ihren Vater ermordet hatten. Ihre Stimme klang nicht sonderlich mitfühlend. „Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Clarke heftig, während sie die Schere an sich riss und die Hosenbeine ebenfalls verschwinden ließ. Monty zog an den Stiefeln und hatte sich vorsorglich Handschuhe besorgt, um seinen Fingern nicht zu schaden.  
Bellamys linkes Bein hatte deutlich mehr abbekommen als der Rest. Sein Unterschenkel war im ganzen Umfang mit einer Verätzung überzogen, die die Haut spannte. „Clarke, warum ist sein Fuß so…“ Clarke warf ihren Blick auf das Ende des Beines. Die Haut war heiß, zum Teil verätzt, aber vor allem prall. Dort unten fand sie auch keinen Puls mehr. Clarke presste die Lippen zusammen. Neue Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und ihr schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was sie gleich tun würde.  
„Er hat sie den ganzen Weg getragen“, flüsterte Niylah, die den Fuß anstarrte. Wen, fragte sich Clarke. Echo, er musste Echo getragen haben. Clarke griff nach seiner Stirn und an den Hals. Bellamy glühte, sein Puls war zu schnell, die Atmung flach. Schockkreislauf. Zentralisierung. Nur warum? Clarke verstand es nicht. Seine Verätzungen waren nicht sehr großflächig, Blut hatte er auch keins verloren. Keine schlimme Weichteilquetschung oder Muskelruptur. Sie überlegte sich, zuerst das Bein zu retten. Vielleicht kam ihr ja dabei ein Geistesblitz.  
„Ich brauche ein Skalpell“, sagte sie entschlossen. Monty blickte sie entsetzt an. „Er verliert sonst den Unterschenkel, also gib schon her!“, brüllte sie wenig geduldig. „Willst du ihm nicht erst etwas geben, dass er es nicht spürt?“, wandte Monty ein. „Seine Atmung ist schon so flach. Ich kann ihm nichts geben, dass sie sich noch verlangsamt. Es geht nicht!“ Monty rückte das Messer raus, auch wenn ihm nicht wohl dabei war. „Haltet ihn fest“, sagte Clarke. Drei Paar Hände legten sich auf den fast nackten Bellamy. Clarke legte ihre Rechte auf sein Knie und vermied es Bellamy ins Gesicht zu sehen. Keine Ablenkung, keine Angst, sprach sie sich selbst zu wie im Mantra. Sonst würde sie nicht losschneiden, für solche Hemmungen hatte sie keine Zeit. Clarke fand ihren Konzentrationstunnel und alles um sie herum wurde blass und stumm. Sie zog das Skalpell die halbe Länge des Unterschenkels herunter bis zur Muskelfaszie. Bellamy begann zu wimmern und sein Körper spannte sich an. Er war also noch nicht ganz weggetreten. Clarke wünschte sich, er wäre es. Es lief nur wenig Blut aus dem Schnitt, die Verätzung war seht tief. Trotzdem wurde der Fuß wieder rosig, als sie fertig war. Zitternd wickelte sie eine Gaze um sein offenes Bein, als ob die den Muskel, der aus dem Inneren hervorquoll, wieder dahinpackte, wo er herkam. Clarke war übel.  
„Was hast du da gemacht?“, fragte Monty, die von der veränderten Farbe des Fußes beeindruckt war. „Kompartmentsyndrom“, antwortete Clarke kryptisch. „Bitte was?“ „Die Haut war so eng von der Verätzung, weil sie sich zusammengezogen hat, dass seine Arterie im Unterschenkel abgequetscht wurde. Sein Fuß wäre abgestorben, wenn wir das nicht gemacht hätte. Ich musste…“ Sie brach ab. Die eigenen Worte hallten zu schmerzhaft in ihren Ohren.  
Es vergingen ein paar Minuten. Clarke suchte schließlich nach einer Vene am Arm, um ihm endlich Schmerzmittel zu geben. Sie fand keine und es blätterte ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Bellamy war dehydriert. Er hatte vielleicht zu wenig getrunken, aber auf jeden Fall hatte er viel geschwitzt. Seine Haut war kaum mehr elastisch. Er hatte Hitzefieber und einen Volumenmangel. Einfache Kochsalzlösung würde ihm helfen. Sie klopfte akribisch seine Extremitäten ab, aber alle Gefäße schienen schon eingefallen zu sein. Sie dachte nach und fasste ihm auf die Stirn. Warum war er nur so heiß. „Hilf mir“, bat sie den Kranken, der sie nicht hörte. Ganz im Gegenteil, Bellamy begann keine fünf Minuten später zu krampfen. Kurz, aber heftig. Und es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein, wenn Clarke nichts einfiel.  
„Was ist mit ihm, Clarke?“, fragte ihr neuer Schatten. Harper hatte Monty als Pflegehilfe abgelöst. „Ich finde keine Vene, aber er braucht Flüssigkeit. Im Blut haben sich die Elektrolyte so verschoben, dass sein Nervensystem und auch sein Herz bald verrücktspielen werden.“ „Was auch immer“, merkte Harper an. „Kann ich helfen?“ „Wünsch mir Glück“, sagte Clarke halblaut. Sie wusste, was sie tun musste, nur hatte sie das noch nie getan. Sie musste Bellamy eine Nadel in eine zentrale Vene jagen. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl.

Clarke saß am Funkgerät. Endlich kam sie dazu. Schon zwei Nächte hatte sie wegen der vielen Verletzten kaum ein Auge zu getan. Sie war erschöpft. Mit jedem Tag schaufelten Freiwillige neue Gräber für die weniger Glücklichen. Heute waren neue Verwundete gekommen. Indra war mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm und einer handvoll Grounder aus dem Wald getreten und suchte Obdach in der größten Not. Die Vorräte, die sie mitbrachten, würden nicht lange reichen, hielten das Lager aber vorerst am Leben. Ein paar Leute waren auch zur Jagd in den Wald ausgerückt, aber niemand versprach sich viel von dem Beutezug, da die Bäume ihre Blätter alle verloren hatten. Sicher waren auch die meisten Tiere inzwischen tot.  
Clarke hatte den offiziellen Teil ihrer Lagemeldung beendet, als der private unausweichlich heranrollte. „Wie geht es Marcus?“, fragte ihre Mutter ängstlich auf der anderen Seite der Funkverbindung. „Ich denke, er wird mit dem rechten Auge wieder normal sehen können. Heute konnte er zwar erst hell und dunkel unterscheiden, aber es ist auch gerade drei Tage her. Morgen bring ich ihn her, dann kannst du selbst mit ihm reden“, versprach Clarke. Sie hörte Abby erleichtert ausatmen. „Wie kommt ihr voran?“, fragte Clarke im Gegenzug. „Wir haben den Oberflächenfaktor des Nightbloods isoliert. Er ist wunderschön, Clarke. Becca war ein Göttin in Genetik. Wir werden ihn aber nicht reproduzieren können. Leider.“ „Was soll das heißen?“ „Wahrscheinlich müssen wir mit Knochenmark arbeiten, aber dazu haben wir zu wenig Spendermaterial und keine Probanden für Testreihen.“ Man hörte durch das Funkgerät, wie Abby frustriert keuchte. Clarke schloss schweigend die Augen. „Aber Raven hat vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gefunden, verstrahltes Wasser aufzubereiten. Genau hat sie es aber noch nicht erläutert. Es hat wohl etwas mit einer Alge zu tun.“ Hoffentlich konnte Raven halten, was ihre Idee in Clarkes Kopf ausmalte. Wasser, das Elixier mit dem sie auch im All hundert Jahre ausgeharrt hatten. Diesmal müsste die Portion flüssiges Gold nur fünf Jahre verfügbar sein, um ihnen eine Chance zu geben.

Die Sonne streichelte sein Gesicht, bevor er zu blinzeln begann. Es war Tag. Bellamy wusste nicht mehr, was passiert war. Sein Bein. Es tat weh, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie… Was war überhaupt gewesen? Unsicher blickte er an sich herab und stellte fest, dass er ein löchriges T-Shirt trug und seine Uniform verschwunden war. Überhaupt war da nicht viel mehr als das, eine Decke und dankenswerterweise hatte man ihm auch die Unterwäsche gelassen. Er schlug mühsam die Decke zurück. Seine Arme waren schwer wie Blei und seine Gedanken behäbig, wie nach einer zu langen Wache. Wo war er? Sein linker Unterschenkel hatte einen Verband. Überall an seinem Körper befanden sich abheilende Wunden, an denen noch der Schorf haftete. In seinem Arm steckte eine Nadel. Die Wände kamen ihm vertraut vor. Er war in Arkadia. Das beruhigte ein bisschen. Während Bellamy versuchte sich auf all das einen Reim zu machen, kehrten seine Erinnerungen mit aller Gewalt zurück. „O.“, flüsterte er leise und seine ganze Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Übelkeit schlug ihm unvermittelt in den Magen wie eine Faust. Er rollte sich im Bett zusammen und wünschte sich, er wäre tot. Der Regen hatte sein Bein so zugerichtet. Kane. Immer mehr schmerzhafte Gedanken rauschten durch seinen Kopf. Er gab sich seinem Kummer hin, es war niemand da, der ihn getröstet hätte. Irgendwann schlief er wieder ein.

„Niylah, warte“, rief Clarke der Frau hinterher, die schon zum Inventar der Krankenstation gehörte. „Wie geht es Octavia?“ „Sie schläft jetzt, aber hat heute das erste Mal aufgegessen.“ Ein gewisser Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Clarke lächelte ebenfalls. Langsam kehrte Ruhe ein. Sie beschloss selbst nochmal nach den Blakes zu sehen und ging zur Krankenstation. Bellamy lag zusammengerollt, seine Augen waren verquollen. Er war aufgewacht, ein gutes Zeichen. Er hatte geweint und war allein gewesen. Sie spürte den Stich im Zwerchfell. Clarke beschloss sich heute Nacht zu ihm zu setzen, falls er wieder zu sich kam, wäre er dann nicht einsam. Octavia schlief friedlich. Die Naht an ihrer Flanke begann langsam unscheinbarer zu werden. Das Fieber war fast ganz verschwunden, sie war auch eine Kriegerin, wenn es ohne Schwert in die Schlacht ging, um das eigene Leben zu retten.

Es war duster. Er schniefte. Seine Nase war zu, er hatte wohl nicht lange geschlafen. Eine kleine Lampe beleuchtete halbherzig den Flur voller Krankenbetten. Bellamy setzte sich auf, er hatte Durst. „Hallo?“ Er war von Schlafenden umzingelt, die ihm alle nicht behilflich sein wollten. Also stellte er sich auf seine wackeligen Beine, befreite sich mit einem kräftigen Ziehen von der Infusion, die versuchte ihn ans Bett zu fesseln, und machte sich selbst auf die Suche nach einem Becher mit Inhalt. Drei Betten links von ihm hatte jemand scheinbar mehr Mitleid erheischen können, denn eine ganze Kanne Wasser war auf dem Beistelltisch abgestellt. Bellamy würde wohl stehlen müssen, aber sein trockener Hals schluckte sein Schuldbewusstsein sofort. Er war zu schwach, um zu stehen und gleichzeitig auszuschenken, also setzte er sich auf die Matratze eines Fremden. Sein Hintern teilte sich das Bett mit einer schwarzhaarigen Frau. Im Grau der mickrigen Beleuchtung konnte er kaum etwas erkennen. Bellamy bemühte sich, sie nicht an der falschen Stelle zu berühren, schließlich war er halb nackt. Sie hatte keine Verätzungen auf dem Kopf. Ihr Haar war pechschwarz. Er sah genauer hin, denn sein Herz wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie es war. Sein Verstand wusste, dass er sich erst vom Gegenteil überzeugen müsste, bis es endlich still sein würde. Die Narbe an seinem Herzen war noch frisch und riss wieder auf. Er fasste zärtlich auf die Schulter, stellte den Becher zurück. Mit nur zwei Fingern schob er die Strähnen beiseite, die das Gesicht verdeckten. Was er sah, traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Es war doch…  
„O.“, schluchzte er. Seine Hände zitterten, sein Blick wurde trüb und seine Lippen küssten die Stirn seiner Schwester. Er nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und streichelte sie an den Wangen. Als Octavia erwachte, erklang im selben Augenblick ein Wimmern. Sie spürte, dass jemand neben ihr saß. Sie erkannte die Stimme von Bellamy kaum, so gequält schluchzte er vor sich hin. Kaum waren ihre Augen offen, wurde ihr Gesicht losgelassen und ihr Körper wurde in eine krampfartige Umarmung gezogen. Er atmete in Stößen. Beide bebten. Octavia ließ ihn gewähren. Er hatte sie vermisst. Kane hatte sie fast genauso in den Schwitzkasten genommen, aber ihr Bruder wollte sie scheinbar zerquetschen. „Bellamy“, keuchte sie zwischen seinen Armen hervor. Als er lockerließ, wurde es heller im Raum. Clarke stand im Türrahmen und hörte Bellamy schon von dort. Auf Octavias Bett lag ein Bündel Blake, wo man kaum unterscheiden konnte, welches Bein und welcher Arm zu wem gehörte. Im nächsten Moment trafen sich drei Augenpaare und unter Bellamys Tränen konnte man ein zartes Lächeln erkennen.


	5. Elixier des Lebens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy lernt wieder zu leben.

Elixier des Lebens

Der Himmel schien sich beruhigt zu haben, aber die Funkverbindung zum Labor, in dem weiter an der Rettung der Welt gebastelt wurde, war erneut abgebrochen. Die Säure hatte wohl die Antennen beschädigt und Monty hatte noch keinen Weg gefunden, sie in Stand zu setzen. So hörte der Wachhabende am Funkgerät nur Rauschen. Clarke wechselte sich bei dieser Aufgabe oft mit Kane ab, der sich immer noch von seiner Verletzung erholen musste. Sonst arbeiteten alle an der Reparatur der Ark, damit in ein paar Tagen zumindest alles Strahlungsdicht sein würde, um Wasser- und Nahrungsmangel konnte man sich auch später noch kümmern.  
Bellamys Bein war noch nicht geheilt und er hatte kein grünes Licht für Wachdienste oder ähnliche Aufgaben bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu früher schien ihn das auch nicht zu stören, denn er hatte jemanden, den er bewachen konnte. Er sah ihr beim Schlafen zu und leistete ihr beim Essen Gesellschaft. Er gab auf Octavia acht, als wären sie wieder im All und die Exodus-Charta bedrohte beide mit jedem Atemzug. Sie war am Leben und er würde sich eher alle Glieder ausreißen, als sie noch einmal zu verlieren.  
„Noch ein bisschen Brühe?“, fragte er. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Schon seit sie sich wieder hatten, war Octavia wortkarg, ein Zustand, der ihr Beisammensein noch merkwürdiger gestaltete. Bellamy hatte sich fünf lange Tage nicht getraut zu fragen, doch heute wollte er es wissen. Die Ungewissheit, was im Busch war, wog schwerer als die Angst vor schlechten Nachrichten oder Zurückweisung.  
„Woran denkst du? Du bist so still die ganze Zeit.“ „Ich weiß auch nicht. Alles, was ich gedacht hatte, was wir haben könnten, ist weg. Wir werden wieder in einer Blechbüchse hocken, um auszuharren. Leben werden wir nicht mehr.“ „O., es ist nur für fünf Jahre. Du bist noch so jung…“ Wollte er sie beschwichtigen, aber im Grunde hatte sie recht. Gerade hatten sie die Welt kennengelernt, schon verloren sie sie wieder. Trotzdem wollte er sie nicht so sitzen lassen: „Du wirst aus der Ark klettern und ich denke, die Erde wird uns überraschen. Irgendwie kann ich nicht glauben, dass alles verbrennt. Den ersten Feuersturm haben schließlich auch eine ganze Reihe Lebewesen sehr gut ohne die Menschen überdauert. Ich glaube, wir haben eine Zukunft, wenn wir das überstehen. Und Kriege werden die Überlebenden sicher auch keine führen. Sie haben dann den ganzen Planeten für sich.“ Octavia sah zu ihrem Bruder. So hoffnungsvoll hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Er schien irgendwoher ein bisschen Mut schöpfen zu können. Octavia schwoll der Hals zu, denn sie wusste, dass es da noch etwas gab, was zwischen ihnen schwebte. „Was hast du denn genommen, dass du so viele rosa Wölkchen am Himmel siehst?“, fragte sie flapsig, um ihre wahre Stimmung zu verdecken. „O., ich dachte ich wäre allein. Ich dachte du…“ Er machte eine Pause und sah sie an. „Solange wir noch atmen, werde ich nicht mehr den Kopf in den Sand stecken.“ Sie wusste, jetzt war der Moment gekommen, um ihm reinen Wein einzuschenken, auch wenn es weh tat. „Vielleicht will ich gar keine Zukunft mehr. Vielleicht ist das hier gerade mein Leben und es ist genug. Ich hatte Lincoln…“ Sobald die erste Silbe des Namens über ihre Lippen purzelte, war Bellamys Optimismus verschwunden. Stattdessen blickte er aus dem Fenster und musterte ausgiebig die kahlen Zweige. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, er schien etwas nachzuhängen, dass sie ihm vergeben hatte. Der Vorschlaghammer dagegen wartete noch darauf, ausgesprochen zu werden. „Ich hatte eine Mutter, die mich geliebt hat. Ich hatte Lincoln, der sich für andere geopfert hat. Falls du denkst, die bin noch wütend, dann liegst du falsch.“ Er blickte auf. „Ich hatte ihn und ich hab dich. Selbst wenn ich unter allen hier wählen könnte, würde ich niemand anderen lieber zum Bruder haben. Aber das ist genug. Ich brauche kein Danach, Bell.“ „O., du wirst aber eins haben. Ich lass nicht zu, dass du…“ „Bell, ich kann keine Kinder mehr bekommen, mit niemandem mehr. Das Schwert hat dafür gesorgt.“  
Bellamy hielt nun den Mund, musste die Neuigkeit verdauen. Vorsichtig tastete er nach ihrer Hand. „Aber du wirst immer meine kleine Schwester sein.“ Beide schafften es die Tränen nieder zu ringen und verharrten in Schweigen.  
„Kann ich noch was…“, fing er schließlich wieder an. „Bell, hör auf. Hör auf, mich zu bemuttern. Ich sterb dir nicht so schnell weg.“ Wieder trafen sich ihre Augen. „Du wirst immer mein Bruder sein, aber hör auf, nur mein Bruder zu sein. Plane nicht meine Zukunft, sondern deine verdammt!“ Sie schrie es ihm fast um die Ohren.  
„Vielleicht werde ich ja dann noch Tante“, ergänzte sie schon wieder ein bisschen lockerer, um ihn nicht zu verunsichern. Dafür erntete sie einen laschen Fauststoß gegen die Schulter und Bellamy wurde ein Spur rot im Gesicht. Er hatte verstanden.

Am nächsten Abend starrte Bellamy in einen klaren Sternenhimmel. Er zählte von links nach rechts die Gestirne ab und sprach leise die Namen von denen, die er kannte. Er saß auf dem Dach eines Containers, der als Wohnraum diente. Die kühle Nachtluft hatte ihn die Jacke enger an den Körper ziehen lassen. Während er vor sich hinträumte, begann die Leiter, die zu seinem Aussichtsposten hinaufführte, zu klappern. Bellamy bekam Besuch. Neben ihm nahm eine gefrustete Blondine Platz. Laut stöhnte sie, als sie in die Ferne stierte. „Schon wieder so gute Laune?“, wollte Bellamy wissen. „Das Funkgerät geht immer noch nicht.“ „Ist doch gut, sonst könnte uns Raven sagen, dass wir nur noch einen halben Monat zu leben haben. Oder noch schlimmer, sie haben ihr Serum, das die Welt rettet, und wir hätten keine Zeit diesen Anblick zu genießen“, antwortete er ironisch. Clarke ließ wieder nur geräuschvoll Luft aus ihrer Lunge entweichen. Bellamy stieß ihr sachte mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und fuhr fort: „Komm schon Prinzessin, heute ist keiner gestorben, du musstest keine Liste schreiben oder anderweitig Gott spielen. Wir hatten eindeutig schon schlimmere Tage.“ Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er sie eindringlich an. Der Gestank der Leichen war verschwunden. Alle waren in ihr Nachtquartier entflohen und über dem Lager lag eine seltsame Ruhe. Clarke wollte die jedoch noch nicht für sich begreifen und hing weiter ihren Sorgen nach. Außerdem war ihr kalt. Sie schlug die Ellenbogen um die eigenen Schultern. „Wie war Echos Beerdigung?“, fragte sie schließlich. „Ich glaube, sie wäre damit zufrieden, immerhin hat der König selbst dafür gesorgt, dass sie ein Einzelgrab bekommt und nicht irgendwo verscharrt wird. Sie war sehr treu.“ Clarke wunderte es, wie viel Ehrfurcht Bellamy für die Kriegerin der Ice Nation aufbringen konnte, obwohl sie ihm zweimal schmerzhaft in den Rücken gefallen war. „Treu und tot, das ist sie“, resümierte Clarke kalt. Bellamy betrachtete seinen Gast und zog seine Jacke aus, um sie ihr über den Rücken zu legen. Sie war ein bisschen überrumpelt aber sinnierte dann weiter, während sie sich an seine Brust lehnte: „Vielleicht bist du ihr gar nicht so unähnlich.“Er ließ sich das nur allzu gern gefallen und schloss einen Arm um sie wie ein Schutzsiegel.  
„Was hast du hier draußen eigentlich die ganze Zeit gemacht?“ „Sterne angeschaut.“ „Echt jetzt?“ „Ja, das hab ich früher mit Octavia oft getan. Wir haben Stunden damit zugebracht, Sternbilder auf Karten zu studieren.“ „Du veralberst mich doch. Du und Wissenschaft…“ Sie kicherte. Ein wenig verletzt war er schon in seinem Stolz, aber er nahm die Herausforderung an, sie eines Besseren zu belehren.  
„Siehst du da oben?“ „Der Doppelstern?“ „Genau, das ist Octavias liebstes Gestirn, Kastor und Pollux. Eigentlich mehr wegen der Sage, die ich ihr vorgelesen habe.“ „Ich verstehe schon, Kastor und Pollux Blake auf ihrer unendlichen Abenteuerreise“, sagte Clarke ein bisschen schelmisch. „So ähnlich“, ergänzte Bellamy verträumt. „Was ist dein Lieblingssternbild?“ „Also die Erde sah nicht übel aus von da oben.“ „Stimmt, aber außer der Erde.“ „Der Mond.“ „Warum das denn?“ „Weil das hieß, dass ich nicht arbeiten musste oder zur Schule und Octavia in Sicherheit war.“ „Verstehe. Macht Sinn.“  
Eine Weile saßen sie da und Bellamy wurde langsam kühl am Rücken. Clarke hatte sich weiter an ihn gekuschelt und missbrauchte ihn als Decke, obwohl er ihr schon die Jacke überlassen hatte. Er musste in sich hinein lächeln, denn ihm war warm ums Herz, egal wie kalt die Brise um sie wehte. „Was war denn dein liebster Ausblick?“, fragte er leise. Aber er bekam keine Antwort. Die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge auf seiner Brust verrieten ihm warum. Clarke war eingeschlafen.

Einen Tag später kam um die Mittagszeit Monty in die Kantine gerannt. „Ich hab wieder eine Leitung! Das Funkgerät funktioniert!“ Das war der Auftakt zu einem geschäftigen Nachmittag. Am frühen Abend waren dann alle versammelt. Im Labor standen Raven, Luna, Abby, John Murphy, Nathan Miller und Eric Jackson parat. In Arkadia hatten sich Clarke, Bellamy, Indra, Millers Vater, Jaha, Kane, Roan und Monty vor dem Bildschirm eingefunden. Monty und Raven hatten auch eine Video-Übertragung auf die Beine gestellt.  
Leider gab es nur zur Hälfte gute Neuigkeiten. Wie Abby schon zuvor vermutet hatte, gab es keine echte Lösung für den Mangel an Knochenmark und Probanden. „Dann suchen wir uns Testkandidaten“, meinte Jaha. Er führte ein zunehmend strengeres Regime mit den Vorräten. Die Grounder in Arkadia mussten arbeiten, wurden eher geduldet als willkommen geheißen. „Wie meinst du das, Thelonius?“, fragte Abby. „Wie schon, wer nicht mitspielt, bekommt auch keinen Stück vom Kuchen.“ Alle schwiegen. Bellamy hasste dieses Video-Gespräch schon jetzt. Das alles klang erschreckend nach Mount Weather und Leuten, die ihres Blutes wegen aufgeknöpft wurden. Die Einsprüche überließ er anderen. Er wollte nicht den Moralapostel geben, nachdem er bisher sooft falsch gelegen hatte, wenn es um die großen Entscheidungen ging. „Das kommt nicht in Frage!“, verwarf schließlich Clarke den Vorstoß und ließ keinen Zweifel an ihren Worten zu. Roan und Indra führten ihr ganz eigenes Gespräch mit den Augen. Sie waren eher als Gäste bei dieser Diskussion, keine wirklichen Teilnehmer der Konversation. „Was schlägst du stattdessen vor?“, forderte Jaha eine Alternative ein. „Was ist mit der Alge, Raven? Kann sie uns die Wasseraufbereitung ermöglichen, wenn wir uns einem strahlungssicheren Bunker verschanzen?“ Alle Hoffnung lag nun auf dieser Karte. Clarke betete innerlich, dass Raven und ihr Superhirn einmal mehr ihre Haut retten würden. Man konnte schon die Augen der Mechanikerin leuchten sehen. Sie war heiß darauf, ihren Plan zu erklären. „Also eigentlich ist es ganz einfach“, begann sie. „Wir müssen den Oberflächenfaktor nur in einen anderen Organismus einpflanzen und fertig ist das strahlungsresistente Wesen. Und wenn wir den Oberflächenfaktor in das Gen einer Alge einbauen, dann filtert sie quasi das Wasser von draußen und wir können es ohne Probleme drinnen nutzen. Becca hat das Genom einer Algenart komplett sequenziert, es ist alles vorbereitet. Ich hab das Grünzeug sogar schon im Tümpel hinter dem Labor gefunden.“ Sie wollte weiterreden, aber Clarke gab ihr zu verstehen, dass es genug war. In Bellamys Ohren klang der Plan gut, aber er witterte bereits den Haken. Das kleine Detail, das unterschwellig durch die Worte suppte und zu Tage trat. Wieso hatte Becca diese Alge nicht längst erschaffen, wenn der Plan doch so einfach in die Tat umzusetzen war?  
„Da ist nur ein Problem“, ging Abby das Offensichtliche an. „Wenn wir diese genmanipulierte Alge aussetzen, können wir sie nie wieder einfangen. Sie wird alle anderen Organismen überwuchern mit ihrer Strahlungsresistenz und wir haben keinen Schimmer, wie sich das auf das globale Ökosystem auswirken wird. Und wir werden keine Simulation erstellen können, die das vorhersagt. Es ist einfach zu groß.“ Wieder hielten alle den Mund. Bellamy verstand den Punkt nicht ganz. Er begriff nicht, warum die anderen schauten, als wäre die Welt schon untergegangen. Wer hatte denn gesagt, dass man die Alge in die Umwelt entlassen musste? Reichte es nicht, wenn sie in Arkadia die lokale Wasserversorgung bevölkerte und das Wasser von tödlicher Strahlung klärte? In fünf Jahren würde sich doch sicher ein Weg auftun, diese Superalge wieder von der Bildfläche zu tilgen, um sie nicht als neue Geißel der Menschheit in die Welt zu setzen. Oder war es unmöglich die Alge zu isolieren? Bellamy war verwirrt.  
Nach einer Minute brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus. „Wieso halten wir sie nicht in den Wassertanks in Arkadia? Das könnte uns Zeit verschaffen, Lunas Strahlenresistenz auf uns alle zu übertragen. Und im schlimmsten Fall bleiben wir eben fünf Jahre eingeschlossen.“ Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Die Gesichter hellten auf. Konnte es möglich sein, dass kein anderer daran gedacht hatte? Bellamy sah Clarke an. Auf deren Wangen lag etwas, dass er so noch nie gesehen hatte. War sie stolz auf ihn? Auf jeden Fall konnte er Erleichterung in ihren Augen lesen. Er lächelte. „Guter Plan“, erwiderte Raven auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. Nur Jaha schien nicht überzeugt und Roan, Luna und Indra hatten völlig den Faden verloren.  
Der Vorschlag war nicht perfekt, aber er konnte funktionieren. Es war ein solider Funken Hoffnung. „Bliebe nur das Problem, dass wir keine Probanden haben, um mit einem Test zu beginnen“, mahnte Jackson.“ „Dann suchen wir Freiwillige“, schlug Kane vor. Aber wer wäre schon verrückt genug, sich als menschliche Laborratte herzugeben? Es dauerte nicht lange, dann trat jemand in die Mitte, mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte.  
„Es geht darum, der Erste zu sein, der diese Strahlung überlebt, richtig?“, fragte er vorsichtshalber nach. „Ja“, meinte Abby. „Dann bin ich dabei, ich bin euer erstes Versuchskaninchen. Im besten Fall muss ich so die Apokalypse nicht miterleben“, erklärte er sarkastisch. Er grinste schief und setze dazu: „Ich mache mit unter der Bedingung, dass ich bestimmen darf, wer als Erstes gerettet wird.“ Alle sahen den Freiwilligen an, Bellamy wusste, dass das ein riskantes Spiel war. Es war selbstlos und egoistisch zugleich. Es war zu einhundert Prozent der Stil von John Murphy.  
So war ein Plan gefasst. Raven machte sich sofort daran, das Genom der Alge zu updaten. Clarke und Kane begannen ein Außenteam zusammenzustellen, um die Alge aus dem Labor nach Arkadia zu bringen. Bellamy wusste, er würde mitgehen. Es war auch sein Plan, also wollte er dafür sorgen, dass er gelang. Für Octavia, für Clarke und die anderen. Ein bisschen sogar für sich selbst.

Bellamy ging zur Krankenstation, um Octavia von den Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Sie war fast wieder fit, eigentlich sogar mehr als ihr Bruder. Sie würde sich kaum davon abhalten lassen, das Außenteam zu begleiten. Sie war sehr zurückhaltend, was die Alge betraf, aber es war der einzige Weg.  
Ein wenig später kam auch Clarke auf die Station und beobachtete, wie die Blakes gemeinsam zu Abend aßen. Es war eine magere Suppe, mehr gab es nicht. Die Jäger sammelten inzwischen mehr Kadaver auf, bevor sie verrotteten, anstatt selbst Tiere zu erlegen. Die Erde wandte sich gegen alle ihre lebenden Bewohner.  
Octavia entging nicht, dass Clarke ihren Bruder anstarrte. Der saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schenkte seiner Schwester vollste Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich bin müde“, erklärte die dann schlicht, um der Blondine nicht noch länger die Show zu stehlen. Bellamy angelte die Teller vom Tisch und verschwand mit Clarke in Richtung der Kantine. Sie tigerte hinter ihm her wie ein Raubtier auf Beutezug. Als sie sich des Geschirrs entledigt hatten, witterte Clarke ihre Chance.  
„Willst du wieder Sterne schauen gehen?“ „Dass du wieder einschläfst und ich dich die Leiter runtertragen muss?“ Sie wurde rot. Dennoch griff sie nach seiner Hand und setzte dazu: „Du hast heute quasi die Welt gerettet, also bestimmst du, wo wir den Abend verbringen.“ Die Einladung in ihren Worten war unüberhörbar. Bellamy verstand und es war richtig. Es fühlte sich gut an. Er schloss die Finger fester um die ihren und die spärlich beleuchteten Gänge der Ark waren kein lebensfeindlicher Sarg aus Blech mehr. Es war sein Zuhause, ihr Zuhause. „Raven hat die Welt gerettet, indem sie aus einer Alge und einem Stück Genklumpen das Elixier des Lebens bastelt. Damit kann ich leider nicht dienen… Aber ich hätte da eine andere Idee“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Es kam von allein, nichts daran war erzwungen. Bellamy ließ sich gehen und fühlte sich frei. Das erste Mal seit einer Unendlichkeit war er einfach ein Junge, der ein Mädchen einwickelte, mit allem was sein Charakter hergab.  
Sie verschwanden in Clarkes Quartier. Niemand würde sie hier stören. Beide hatten noch rote Punkte auf der Haut, wo der Säureregen auf sie niedergeprasselt war. Auch Bellamys Bein zierte immer noch ein Verband, aber das war egal. Hand in Hand waren sie die Gänge abgelaufen und dann hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.   
Als Clarke ihn ohne Umschweife aufs Bett zerrte, wurde Bellamy doch mulmig. Er wollte das genießen. Für ihn war es echt, tief. Nichts, was aus dem Moment geboren war, in sich vertraute er ihr schon lange. Viel mehr als allen anderen, abgesehen von seiner Schwester. Aber es war anders, Clarke hatte sich sein Vertrauen erworben, etwas was den Wenigsten gelang. Nach Mount Weather war sie gegangen und er hatte sich ein anderes Zuhause gesucht. Gina. Die Erinnerung ließ ihn seufzen. Es war Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Er hätte es schon eher aufgeschlagen, aber nun schien Clarke auch ihn anzunehmen, endlich.  
Sie kraulte seinen Rücken und er schloss einfach die Augen. Keine fünf Minuten nachdem sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, zog sie ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und begann ihn mit Küssen zu überhäufen. Sie ließ nichts anbrennen. Bellamy widersprach nicht, sondern fügte sich, war er auch gern der Dominante. Mit Clarke war eben alles anders. Was sie und ihre Finger mit ihm anstellten, sorgte bald dafür, dass er kaum mehr zurück konnte. Er öffnete die Augen und spürte, wie sie sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen machte. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte er noch einmal. Seinen Worten hörte man bereits an, dass er auf dem besten Weg war, den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie gab keine Antwort, sondern schmiss stattdessen seinen Gürtel in die Ecke.   
Sie saß auf ihm, er konnte sich fast nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er entblößt war und sie noch angezogen. Er schob ihr Shirt nach oben. Strich über ihren Bauch. Als er sich aufsetzen wollte und mit den Händen an ihrem Rumpf nach oben kletterte, um den Verschluss des BH zu lösen, schubste sie ihn zurück auf die Matratze. Keuchend ließ er los. Sie wollte es also selbst machen und er ließ sich voller Vertrauen nach hinten fallen. Das Gewicht von seiner Hüfte verschwand.  
Er blickte auf und sah, dass Clarke ihre Kleidung richtete. Bellamy atmete schwer, sein Körper war bereit, aber ihm wurde kalt. Eiskalt. Clarke drehte sich nicht einmal um, sondern ließ ihn allein im Dunkeln liegen. Bevor er richtig begreifen konnte, was passiert, schloss sie hektisch die Tür hinter sich. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? „Clarke?“, hauchte er ihr hinterher, als sie längst verschwunden war.  
Sie würde nicht wiederkommen, soviel stand fest. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich sein pochendes Herz beruhigt hatte. Mechanisch hatte er sich wieder angezogen. Er stand auf und kehrte in sein eigenes Bett zurück. Als er die Decke über sich zog, spürte er, was mit ihm geschehen war. Sein Gesicht war nass. Alles tat weh. Der Plan, rief er sich selbst ins Gedächtnis, es gab einen Plan. Daran musste er sich klammern. Bellamy erstarrte wieder im Überlebensmodus, aber er war verletzt. Ein tiefer Riss klaffte bis in sein Innerstes. Draußen war es still. Er lauschte einer Weile der Nacht, bis ein Knall das ganze Lager weckte. Ein Schuss hallte wie ein Dolchstoß durch die Dunkelheit.


	6. Kein Weg zurück

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke macht sich gemeinsam auf den Weg die Welt zu retten. Wer wird am Ende gerettet werden?

Kein Weg zurück

Clarke zitterte. Eben noch war sie überzeugt und im nächsten Moment überschüttete ihr Gedächtnis sie mit furchtbaren Erinnerungen. Sie war nur nach nebenan gegangen damals und keine Minute später war Lexa in ihren Armen gestorben. Sie konnte das nicht nochmal. Bellamy war gerade erst vom Krankenbett aufgestanden, sie durfte ihm nicht zu nahe kommen. Er durfte nicht enden wie Lexa. Das wäre zu viel für Clarke. Sie konnte nicht schon wieder jemanden verlieren. Sie saß auf dem Container unter dem friedlichen Nachthimmel, kaute unschlüssig ihre Lippen, nachdem sie die Tränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte. Die Sterne funkelten genauso wie an dem Abend, an dem sie mit ihm hier gesessen hatte. Es hatte gut getan. Er hatte gelächelt, ein seltener Anblick, und sie hatte sich wohl gefühlt. Auch das war rar. Sie wollte ihm erklären, dass sie es langsam angehen mussten. Es war richtig, aber sie sollten sich Zeit nehmen. Wo er wohl war?  
Sie rappelte sich auf, stieg die Leiter herab und kehrte in ihr Quartier zurück, welches sie eben so fluchtartig verlassen hatte. Als sie ankam, war das Bett verwaist. Bellamy war fort. Clarke begann innerlich zu fluchen. Sie hatte ihn hängenlassen, hoffentlich konnte sie die Wogen schnell glätten. Er hatte sie sogar gefragt, ob sie sich sicher wäre, obwohl sie ihm ja die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hatte. Mehr und mehr sank die Erkenntnis in Clarkes Kopf, dass sie ihn in einer unzumutbaren Situation allein gelassen hatte. Ohne Erklärung. Er musste sich fühlen wie der letzte Dreck, das war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen. Sollte sie ihn jetzt noch behelligen oder ihm lieber Raum geben? Sie entschied sich, ihn suchen zu gehen. Diese Sache zwischen ihnen ausräumen war wichtig, so schnell es nur ging. Er war genug mit der Gefühlsachterbahn gefahren, sie würde ihm beim Aussteigen behilflich sein.  
Ganz plötzlich knallte es. Laut und hallend. Ein Schuss war gefallen und das Geräusch kam von draußen. Vom Container? Clarke hatte einen flauen Magen, ihr stieg ein furchtbares Bild aus dem Unterbewusstsein und verdeckte alles andere. Blut, eine Waffe. Er hatte doch nicht? Nein, das war unmöglich, das redete sie sich nur ein. Sicher, er war in den letzten Wochen nicht das blühende Leben gewesen, aber Bellamy würde nie… Wenn du ihn allein so liegen lässt, nachdem er sich dir so weit geöffnet hat, wer weiß, vollendeten Clarkes Gedanken den Satz. Sie war starr, wusste nicht, ob es Sinn machte, an seinem Schlafplatz zu suchen. Oder sollte sie draußen der kalten Wahrheit ins Auge sehen?  
Während sie noch nachdachte, kamen Schritte näher. Das ganze Lager hatte den Schuss gehört und aus den Träumen hochgeschreckt. Stiefel trampelten die Korridore entlang. Zwei, drei Mitglieder der Garde huschten an Clarke vorbei, schoben sie an den Rand des Ganges. Noch immer stand sie nur da. Wartete auf eine Erlösung, die ihr Blick vergeblich am Boden aufzuspüren versuchte. Ein weiteres Paar Stiefel näherte sich, sie gingen langsamer, schlurften eher. In einiger Entfernung blieben sie kurz stehen, bevor sie weiterliefen. Direkt vor Clarke hielten sie erneut an.  
„Alles ok hier?“, fragte Bellamy heiser. Clarke traute sich kaum, ihn anzuschauen. Seine Augen waren rot, aber zumindest hatte er sich keine Kugel gegeben. Mehr als ein Nicken brachte sie kaum zustande. Stattdessen nahm sie ihn in den Arm, so fest sie konnte wollte sie ihn an sich drücken. Doch er lief weiter in Richtung Ausgang. Sein Bedürfnis nach Nähe schien verschwunden zu sein. Clarke wusste, sie hatte alles kaputt gemacht. 

Bellamy erreichte den Außenbereich, eine große Menschentraube hatte sich um das Areal am Container, der ihm als Sternwarte gedient hatte, gebildet. Captain Miller stand mit der Waffe im Anschlag bereit, überhaupt wimmelte es nur so vor Sicherheitspersonal. In ihrer Mitte lag ein toter Grounder, Trishanakru. Er hatte Lebensmittel in den Händen - ein Dieb. Nicht weit entfernt trat Jaha mit der Pistole in der Hand. Bellamy konnte erraten, was passiert war, das Kriegsrecht hatte Einzug gehalten.

Zwei Tage später waren sie schon unterwegs in Richtung von Beccas Labor. Sie nahmen den zweiten Rover. Bellamy durfte nicht am Steuer sitzen, denn sein Unterschenkel war noch nicht in der Lage, dauerhaft auf ein Gaspedal zu treten. Der Wald hatte sich überall in eine schweigende Wüste aus toten Bäumen verwandelt. Der Regen hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Octavia sah mit offenen Augen, was aus ihrer Wildnis geworden war. Auch Roan, Gaia und Indra konnten ihren Blick nicht von der Zerstörung reißen. Zumindest hatte keiner der Anwesenden dieses Unheil direkt verursacht. So fuhren sie so schnell als möglich in Richtung Küste.  
Monty, Harper und Jaha waren als Kontaktteam in Arkadia geblieben, sonst waren fast alle von Bellamys Freunden mit im Rover oder bereits im Labor. Bryan, der es kaum abwarten konnte, wieder mit Nathan zusammen Wache zu schieben. Clarke fuhr den Rover abwechselnd mit Riley, der unbedingt auch mal am Lenkrad sitzen wollte, bevor die Welt unterging. Kane starrte mit seinem verbleibenden Auge auf die Karten, die ihnen den Weg weisen sollten.  
Zweimal mussten sie Halt machen, um die Akkus im Sonnenlicht zu laden. In den Nächten brausten sie durchgehend auf den Ozean zu. Am dritten Tag erreichten sie schließlich die Brandung des Atlantiks. Unterwegs war die Funkverbindung zum Labor wieder abgebrochen, aber aufgrund des ständigen Wackelkontaktes bereitete das niemandem mehr ernsthafte Sorgen. Die Gefahr, dass der Himmel zuzog und die Erde wieder mit einer Ladung Säure duschte, war deutlich realer als jede andere.  
Clarke hörte die Brandung als erste, es war ein windiger Tag und die Wellen ganze drei oder vier Meter hoch. Emoris Boot lag am Inselstrand und solange sie keine Funkverbindung hatten, mussten sie auf altertümlichere Mittel der Kommunikation zurückgreifen. Es wuchsen keine Zedern an der Küste, wie vor Lunas Bohrinsel, aber es gab genug totes Holz um ein großes Signalfeuer zu entzünden. Bellamy sammelte Äste mit Octavia, die beim Anblick von so viel toten Bäumen in ein tiefes Schweigen verfallen war. Sie redeten den ganzen Tag kein Wort und leisteten sich stumme Gesellschaft. Clarke vermied es, Bellamy jetzt einzuengen und war mit Bryan im Dämmerlicht losgezogen.  
Die Flammen funktionierten, denn zwei Stunden, nachdem die Reisenden sie entfacht hatten, näherte sich das Brummen der Motoren eines Bootes. An Bord waren Jackson und Emori mit blassen Gesichtern. Die ersten Tests schienen nicht so gut verlaufen zu sein, wie erhofft. Alle kletterten trotzdem auf den klapprigen Kutter und setzten zur Insel über. Die meisten nutzen die Chance auf eine Mütze Schlaf, nur Jasper hörte weiter auf einem gewissen I-Pod Musik aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit.

Bellamy hatte nicht weiter gefragt, er hatte den leeren Ausdruck von Emori und Jackson gesehen, er würde auch bald die Wahrheit der Versuche bestaunen können. Schon bevor sie das Eiland erreichten, wurde er war. Der hohe Seegang bekam ihm nicht. Er hüpfte über die Reling, als sie vertäut waren, und sein Bein zollte es ihm mit einem Protestschmerz, der seine Augen zu Strichen formte. Wortlos humpelte er hinter den anderen her. Beccas Labor war schnell erreicht. Die Oberflächenverkleidung war weißer als Schnee und Bellamy überlegte, ob das Innere der Ark auch einmal so poliert und steril ausgesehen hatte. Ohne weitere Umschweife nahmen alle an einem improvisierten Tisch Platz. Auf dem ersten Blick fiel auf, dass weder Murphy noch Nathan da waren. Abby erklärte warum. „Die gute Nachricht ist, das Nightblood ist als Merkmal von einem Menschen auf den anderen übertragbar. Jackson, Raven und Emori sind „geheilt“. Die Schlechte ist, die Behandlung mit dem Knochenmark hat extrem starke Nebenwirkungen. Außerdem haben wir nur sehr begrenzt Dosen, da wir niemanden ausbluten wollen. Wir sind nicht Mount Weather.“ Alle nickten in stiller Zustimmung. Indra, Roan und Gaia blickten Luna an, die einen Verband am Bein und an beiden Armen trug.  
„Was meinst du mit Nebenwirkungen?“, fragte Kane, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er glücklich war Abby zu sehen oder frustriert, weil schon wieder etwas nicht funktionierte. „Wir haben die Testreihe mit John Murphy begonnen. Mithilfe einer Chemo-Therapie konnten wir sein eigenes Knochenmark durch das von Luna ersetzen. Er hat innerhalb von 48h den Oberflächenfaktor exprimiert. Am nächsten Tag hat sich sein Zustand verschlechtert, aber er hat darauf bestanden, dass wir fortfahren und er hat zwei Dosen Knochenmark spenden können, bevor wir die Versuche an ihm abgebrochen haben. Das sind die beiden Dosen, die Jackson und Emori erhalten haben. Ihnen haben wir nur eine milde Chemo-Therapie verabreicht. Sie bilden schon Erythrozyten mit dem Nightblood-Faktor, aber sie werden nicht als Spender in Frage kommen, weil sie keinen Hormon-Schub haben, der die Wachstumsfaktoren produziert.“ Die Hälfte hatte kein Wort verstanden, Bellamy eingeschlossen. „Soll das heißen, dass nur, wer sich der radikalen Chemo unterzieht und dann im Anschluss, solange die Wachstumsfaktoren noch aktiv sind, spendet, andere retten kann?“, hakte Clarke für alle nach „Genau das, fürchte ich. Zumindest bis das Knochenmark voll umgewandelt ist. Das wird aber Wochen dauern. Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht.“  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Abby mit ihrem Bericht fort: „Nathan hat sich ebenfalls freiwillig gemeldet. Wir haben hier gemeinsam beschlossen, dass allein der Spender entscheidet, wen er rettet.“ Und da waren sie wieder, die Listen, dachte Bellamy. „Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Bryan heiser. „Er kämpft. Du hast ganz oben auf seiner Liste gestanden. Morgen werden wir mit der Behandlung beginnen, wenn du einverstanden bist. Raven hat ihre gestern abgeschlossen. Außerdem hat er noch Dosen für seinen Vater, Monty und Harper gespendet. Danach mussten wir stoppen, obwohl seine Liste länger war.“  
Alle schwiegen, es war eine tödliche Ruhe, die über dem Labor lag. Es brauchte also Freiwillige, um noch mehr von den hier Anwesenden zu retten. Doch die unausweichliche Frage wurde vertagt, denn Kane hatte noch andere Sorgen unter den Nägeln brennen. „So werden wir nie alle zu Nightbloods machen können.“ „Nicht sofort, es wird Zeit brauchen. Zeit, die uns Ravens Alge in Arkadia verschaffen kann. Die Sofort-Immunisierung, wie sie Raven, Emori und Jackson bekommen haben, wird nur für ein dutzend Leute möglich sein. Mehr nicht. Sie werden Arkadia als Außenteam helfen, wenn die ersten Wogen des Primefaya sich gelegt haben.“ Sie räusperte sich. „Es gibt Kriterien, die Spender und Empfänger erfüllen müssen. Beide müssen einen negativen Kell-Faktor aufweisen. Kell-positive Probanden reagieren mit einer Abstoßungsreaktion auf die Behandlung.“ Clarkes Gesicht entglitt. Ihre Mutter machte eine Pause. „Was heißt das?“, fragte Bellamy, der Clarkes Reaktion genau beobachtet hatte. „Das heißt, für Kell-positive Menschen wie meine Mutter gibt es keine Heilung“, antwortete Clarke mit einem Beben in der Stimme. Abby nickte und Kane sah nur entsetzt zwischen den beiden Griffins hin und her. „Wir müssen also alle testen und dann die Kell-Negativen unter uns so schnell wie möglich nach Arkadia zurückbringen“, beendete Jackson den Punkt.  
„Gibt es noch mehr Kriterien?“, stellte Riley die nächste Frage. „Empfänger sollten sonst nur gesund sein. Sie werden den Oberflächenfaktor ausprägen und nach einer Woche circa wird ein ähnlicher Effekt wie bei Luna in der Strahlungsresistenz auftreten. Die Behandlung besteht nur aus Infusionen und ist nicht invasiv.“ Wieder war da eine verräterische Pause. „Spender sollten dagegen jung und gesund sein. Murphy war zu leicht, sein Körper hatte nicht genug Reserven. Die Spender müssen also mindestens siebzig Kilogramm auf die Waage bringen. Außerdem sollte sich jeder im Klaren sein, dass die Behandlung tödlich enden kann. Wenn der Körper sein Immunsystem herunterfährt, können wir nichts mehr tun“, schloss Abby die Liste der Kriterien.

Die Kell-Faktor-Tests begannen, Clarke wusste, dass sie negativ war. Ihr Vater hatte ihr einen letzten Dienst erwiesen. Riley blieb drin. Gaia schied aus, während Bellamy und Octavia grünes Licht bekamen, genau wie Roan, Bryan, Indra und Kane. Auch Jasper hatte keinen Kell-Faktor im Test vorzuweisen. An der Waage scheiterte seine Spendermission aber, er war zu leicht.  
All das herauszufinden dauerte kaum zwei Stunden. Bellamy ging nach draußen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Raven saß auf der Wiese und zerrte an ihrer Beinschiene. Kurz überlegte er, denn eigentlich hatte er allein sein wollen. Aber er ging zu ihr hinüber und in seinem Kopf formte sich ein Plan. „Soll ich deine Schiene erschießen? Oder sie im Strahlungssimulator grillen?“ Raven sah auf. „Wenn sie dann einmal nicht klemmt?“, abermals schlug sie heftig auf das Kniegelenk außerhalb ihres Körpers „Komm schon, du Scheißding!“  
Bellamy nahm Raven auf dem Arm, ohne sie zu fragen. Erst strampelte sie kurz, aber beendete dann schnell ihren halbherzigen Widerstand. „Wo soll‘s hingehen?“ „Zum Teich, da hinter dem Haufen Blech.“ Sie machten sich auf den Weg und Raven hantierte mit einem weißen Apparat herum, fluchte eine Menge und Bellamy sah ihr dabei zu. Als sie fertig war, trug er sie zurück ins Labor, wo keine Unebenheiten ihren Schritt behinderten. Dass sein eigenes Bein ganz und gar nicht begeistert war, eine zweite Person tragen zu müssen, ignorierte Bellamy. Die Kell-positiven Helfer hatten alle ihre Sachen gepackt, als sie zu Abend aßen. Morgen schon würden sie zurückkehren. Raven sah immer noch nicht glücklicher aus. Sie hatte die Welt retten wollen, aber irgendwie glaubte sie wohl, sie hatte ihr Ziel noch nicht erreicht. Bellamy suchte Distanz zu Clarke und nahm deshalb erneut neben der Mechanikerin Platz.  
„Wir könnten nicht nur eine Alge mit dem Faktor impfen“, erklärte sie dann aus dem Nichts. „Wir könnten ein Ökosystem impfen und verhindern, dass nur eine Alge alles überwuchert“. „Dafür ist nicht genug Zeit Raven“, meinte Abby. „Doch, weil ich in der Zellmembran einen Transporter gefunden hab, wie ich den Faktor in das Gewebe der meisten Algen einschleusen kann. Wir müssen quasi nur „düngen“ gehen. Das Zeug wächst wie Unkraut in den Petrischalen.“ „Aber trotzdem würde nur eine Auswahl von Wasserpflanzen überleben?“, fragte Octavia. „Schon richtig, aber das ist besser als ein totes Gewässer“, resümierte Raven. Roan und Indra waren wieder skeptisch, doch Bellamy leistete Schützenhilfe. „Wenn wir zu einer lebendigen Welt zurückkehren wollen, halt ich das für eine gute Idee. Wieso nur uns das geklärte Wasser geben, wenn die Algen es draußen genauso für alle anderen Lebewesen filtern können? Vielleicht ist dann die Luft eher wieder strahlungsarm und ein paar andere Organismen überleben so vielleicht auch.“ Der Tisch murrte. Clarke schwieg, fixierte aber Bellamy mit ihren Augen. Dem entging das nicht und er atmete zufrieden aus. Sie war eifersüchtig, sein Plan ging auf. Von der Seite funkelten ihn Ravens Augen wie braune Edelsteine an. Sie war dankbar.

Am Abend saßen sie dann zu zweit draußen vor dem Labor, wer wusste schon wie lange man noch die Luft hier draußen genießen konnte. „Du weißt, dass du Clarke wehtust?“ „Keine Sorge, die hält das aus“, entgegnete Bellamy kühl und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, der würde ihm alles abverlangen und deshalb hieß es heute Nacht die Akkus aufzuladen. Den Sternenhimmel bestaunen, frische Luft atmen und leben. Dank seiner Fürsprache am Esstisch machten sich morgen alle auf, um die umliegenden Gewässer zu impfen. Clarke und Octavia hatten sich neben Roan und Indra sofort freiwillig gemeldet, um den Impfstoff zu verteilen. Kane und Abby waren nicht begeistert von der Idee und dachten an die vielen Fehler, die der Mensch in der Geschichte begangen hatte, wann immer er versucht hatte, das Ökosystem nach seinen Wünschen zu formen. Aber ihre Situation war einmalig und sie ließen der Jugend die Hoffnung, dass man etwas zum Guten wenden konnte.  
Bellamy blickte mit einem Lächeln den Sternen entgegen. Er wusste, es war gefährlich jetzt draußen herum zu stolpern. Aber er brauchte Zeit. Zeit ohne O., ohne Clarke. Die hatte ihn sofort aussortiert. „Keine Außeneinsätze, solange du humpelst“, waren ihre Worte. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie ihm damit nur in die Karten spielte.  
„Du weißt noch, was du damals gesagt hast?“, forderte Raven sein Gedächtnis heraus. „Was meinst du?“ „Ich bin nicht der Typ, der dir das ausredet. Das bin ich auch nicht.“ „Schon klar“, meinte Bellamy. Er grinste oberflächlich. Seine Arme jedoch umklammerten die eigenen Knie. „Finn wäre sehr stolz auf dich“, fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu. Irgendwann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach drinnen, schlurften gemeinsam in Ravens Quartier. Sie ließ ihn nicht im Stich, ließ ihn nicht nackt allein im Bett liegen. Sie fielen nicht so übereinander her wie im Camp kurz nach der Ladung im dem Dropship. Diesmal war es ruhiger, aber Bellamy brauchte die Nähe. Ein Paar Arme, die für den Moment nur ihn festhielten. Er musste sich lebendig fühlen. Bald schon waren sie erschöpft und Ravens Kopf lag auf seiner blanken Brust. Bellamy schlief bereits und sie hörte eine Weile sein Herz unter seinen Rippen schlagen. Sie hatte gesehen, was der Säureregen ihm angetan hatte.  
Mitten in der Nacht begann Bellamy zu schwitzen, er hatte einen seiner vielen Alpträume. Zum hundertsten Mal erfuhr er, dass seine Schwester tot war, zum dutzendsten Mal erklärte Clarke ihm, dass sie lieber allein im Wald hockte, als mit ihm ins Camp Jaha zurückzukehren. Wimmernd begann er sich zu wälzen. Aber heute Nacht war er nicht allein, Raven wachte auf. Spürte, dass er bebte und sah die nassen Augenwinkel. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberkörper und streichelte ihm sachte über die Schulter. Sie flüsterte leise einen Kinderreim. „Drei kleine Hasen hüpfen um den Busch, einer viel ins Loch hinein, es hüpfen noch die zwei Häschen klein und der Dritte rutscht…“ Als alle Häschen verschwunden waren, hatte sich Bellamy beruhigt. Noch viermal musste sie ihn trösten, bevor der Morgen graute. Sein Körper war verletzt, aber seine Seele hatte mehr Blessuren erlitten. Raven wusste, er hatte diese Nacht gebraucht.

In Arkadia gingen die Dinge noch mehr drunter und drüber. Nachdem der Dieb erschossen wurde, war immer Waffengewalt an der Essensausgabe. Monty gefiel nicht, wie sich die Sache entwickelte. Er sah Harper mit dem Gewehr dastehen, obwohl sie noch keinen Bissen gegessen hatte. Jaha hatte sich selbst als Kanes Vertretung installiert. Die Leute schenkten seinen charismatischen Worten einmal mehr ihr Vertrauen. Vier Tage ereignete sich so kein Zwischenfall. Als es einen weiteren Dieb gab, obwohl man ihn kaum so nennen konnte, und Jaha abermals die Pistole erhob, stand Monty genau daneben. Er konnte das nicht zulassen, nicht bei ihr. Es war Niylah. Sie hatte geholfen die Vorräte in Arkadia überhaupt erst anzulegen. Ihr jetzt einen Anteil zu verweigern, war purer Wahnsinn. Sie stand felsenfest mit dem gepökelten Fleisch in den Händen vor dem selbsternannten Ratsvorsitzenden. „Lass sie gehen!“, forderte Monty, aber Jahas Waffe senkte sich keinen Millimeter. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig nieder, während der Himmel ein weiteres Mal Anlauf nahm, seine Schleusen zu öffnen. „Lass sie gehen! Sie hat uns geholfen. Ohne sie…“ Jaha hatte die Pistole entsichert. Bevor er abdrücken konnte, feuerte jemand anderes seine Waffe ab. Jahas Arm fiel, sein Körper folgte. Die Kugel war in seinem Kopf gelandet. Monty war zusammengezuckt und Niylah hatte sich ungläubig umgedreht. „Seid ihr ok?“, fragte Harper von hinten und trat schließlich mit dem Gewehr zu dem Leichnam. Monty nickte zaghaft und Niylah bedankte sich. „Du solltest gehen, wohin du wolltest. Wenn du zurückkommst, wird es einen Platz für dich geben. Sei dir sicher.“ Damit entließ Harper die Frau der Trikru in den Wald und zerrte Monty zurück in den Schutz der Raumstation, die vom Himmel gefallen war. Wenig später schüttete es wieder Säure aus allen schwarzen Wolken über ihnen. Monty hoffte, Niylah hatte ein schützendes Dach erreicht.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Bellamy und Raven von einem schrillen Fiepen geweckt. Der Melder. Raven sprang fast aus dem Bett. Bellamys nackter Oberkörper fröstelte, als ihm so schwungvoll die Wärme entzogen wurde. Die Tür schwang auf und Clarke brauste herein: „Die Funkverbindung steht wieder und…“ Doch sie brach ab, da sie nun sehen konnte, wer noch auf dem Bett lag. „Bin schon da“, fügte Raven hinzu, ohne auf das Blickgefecht Rücksicht zu nehmen, das sich Bellamy und Clarke lieferten.  
Jaha war tot, das waren die einzigen Neuigkeiten, die das Funkgerät ausspuckte. Die Stimmung versackte am Boden. Bellamy folgte Clarke in die Kantine, gleich würde sie aufbrechen und mit Octavia die Gewässer impfen. Gleich würde sie gehen. Sein Herz zerriss fast, denn in Arkadia hatte es wieder Opfer des Regens gegeben. Sein Plan, sie nach darußen zu schicken, dass er freie Bahn hatte, schien ihm auf einmal nicht mehr so gut. In seinen Gedanken zogen schwarze Wolken auf, die im Angst machten. Er musste mit ihr reden, bevor sie ging. Aber Clarke wurde von ihrer Mutter abgefangen, die sie in eine Seitenkabine schleuste, in die Bellamy ihnen nicht unauffällig folgen konnte.  
Er würde einen anderen Augenblick für sie beide stehlen. Hoffentlich. Jetzt griff er in seine Hosentasche und kramte einen Stift und einen Fetzen Papier hervor. Im Kopf hatte er das am vergangenen Tag tausendmal getan, aber nun wollte der Kugelschreiber keinen Weg aufs Papier finden. In einem versteckten Winkel fing er aber dennoch an zu schreiben. Octavia und Clarke. Kane. Niylah, das war er ihr schuldig. Jasper. Indra. Roan, wenn er selbst solange lebte. Er schloss den Stift, kaute seine Lippen. Er hatte Angst, wollte das nicht tun. Doch er musste. Leise schlich er in die Krankenstation. Riley und Bryan waren auch da. Das Licht war noch von der Nacht gedimmt. Links lag Murphy. Er schlief, sein Fieber war gesunken, aber er sah grauenhaft aus. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen, die Lippen brüchig. Die drei Besucher grüßten sich gegenseitig mit den Augen. Riley, schoss es Bellamy in den Kopf, ein Name, der noch unter die anderen gehörte.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Bryan, der über Nacht geschrumpft zu sein schien. An seinem Arm tropfte das Heilmittel in seinen Körper und an der rechten Wand neben ihm war der zweite Patient. Nathan war wach, aber er sah noch elender aus als Murphy. Schwer ging sein Atem und seine Augen blickten zu den anderen auf.  
„Irgendwer muss es tun“, meinte Riley. Abby kam herein, erhellte den Raum für einen neuen Tag und erlöste Bryan von seiner Infusion. Riley gab ihr einen Zettel. „Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte auch sie, aber eindringlicher. Er nickte. „Gut, dann wird es bald einen zweiten Trip nach Arkadia geben müssen, um deine Spenden zu überbringen.“ In ihrer Stimme schwang Anerkennung mit. „Soll ich mit Jackson darüber reden?“ „Nein, ich bleibe hier“, sagte Abby. Sie sagte es beiläufig, obwohl alle wussten, dass sie mit ihrem Leben spielte, wenn sie keine Empfängerin sein konnte.  
Das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Riley war beendet. Bellamy setzte sich ein paar Minuten an Millers Bett, redete ihm gut zu, denn Murphy träumte immer noch. Er trotze dem künstlichen Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung. Nathans Anblick machte Bellamy dagegen Angst und zu gleich beruhigte er. Schließlich ging er wie alle anderen zum Frühstück, das in eine Abschiedsorgie mündete. Kane versuchte verzweifelt Abby zu überreden, mit den anderen zu gehen. Clarke schwieg, obwohl Bellamy genau wusste, dass ihr das nicht leicht fallen konnte. Aber ihre Mine war beherrscht, nichts von ihren inneren Turbulenzen trat nach außen. Bellamy dagegen drückte die Rückreisenden fest und schloss dann seine Schwester in die Arme, strich mit beiden Händen über ihren Rücken. Seine Augen schlossen sich. „Ich komm wieder, Bell, du kannst mich loslassen“, sagte sie irgendwann. Er küsste sie dennoch auf die Stirn. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. Clarke musterte ihn argwöhnisch.  
Bevor sie noch etwas erahnen konnte, machte er den entscheidenden Schritt und stand vor ihr. Heute kaute er seine Lippen. Er wollte mit ihr reden und das war seine Chance. Seine Zunge klebte wie Honig im Gaumen. „Pass auf dich auf“, flüsterte er endlich. Mehr kam nicht. „Und du auf dein Bein“, entgegnete sie halblaut. Ihr Blick war nach unten gefallen und er nutzte den Moment schamlos aus, zog sie an sich. Sie wartete einen Augenblick, dann schlossen sich auch ihre Arme um ihn. Sie spürte, dass er ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf drückte. Sie kraulte im Gegenzug seinen Nacken, obwohl sie nicht wusste warum. Die Missverständnisse und Retourkutschen der letzten Tage schienen auf einmal keine Rolle mehr zu spielen. Sie sagten nichts, aber Bellamys ganzer Körper bettelte sie an. Irgendwann ließ er los, wandte sich schnell ab und verließ den Raum voller Menschen.  
Am Mittagstisch fehlte Riley bereits. Abby hatte nur kurz erklärt, dass er sich gemeldet hatte, sie machte die Sache absichtlich klein, betonte aber, dass Besuch ihm sicher guttun würde. Bellamy leistete ihm schon am Nachmittag Gesellschaft und wartete, bis Abby mit ihren Aufgaben für den Tag fertig war.  
Die Spender waren alle eingeschlafen. Der Raum war zur Ruhe gekommen, nachdem Riley sich stundenlang erbrochen hatte. Schließlich erhob sich Bellamy und reichte ihr genauso wortlos den Zettel, wie Riley es am Morgen getan hatte. Offenbar hatte sie damit gerechnet, denn ihre Lippen trugen diesen traurigen, verständnisvollen Ausdruck. Der gehörte sonst ganz allein Clarke, wenn die Welt ihnen wieder übel mitgespielt hatte. „Dann kann ich deinen Namen von Rileys Liste streichen…“, merkte sie an, nur um überhaupt etwas zu erwidern. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es. „Jasper steht bei ihm auf Platz zwei, mach dir also um ihn keine Gedanken.“ Eine Weile sagte sie nichts, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Bevor sie weitersprach, fixierte sie ihn in einem bohrenden Blick, der ihrer Tochter so ähnlich war, dass Bellamy ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Ich dachte mir, dass du das vor hast. Eigentlich dürfte ich wegen deines Beins nicht ja sagen…“ „Ich lass nicht zu, dass meine Schwester wieder in eine Blechbüchse gesperrt wird. Das hält sie kein zweites Mal aus.“ Es war nur die Hälfte der Wahrheit, wenn auch ein großer Teil von ihr. „Wieso bist wirklich noch hier, was hast du Clarke heute Morgen erzählt, dass sie dich nicht mit Gaia zurückgeprügelt hat? Es ist verdammt gefährlich hier für dich.“ Ihre Augen blieben starr auf ihn gerichtet, als sie Antwort gab: „Ich werde es nicht überleben. In zwei, drei Wochen wird die Abstoßungsreaktion mich umgebracht haben. Ich sterbe lieber hier, als in einer versiegelten Blechbüchse.“ Eine trockene Erklärung zum eigenen Tod. Bellamy schloss die Augen. Dann blickte er aus dem Fenster und sortierte seine Worte. „Wir wissen beide, dass es keine Garantie gibt, dass noch genug Zeit bleibt, dass alle mit dem Rover zurückfahren können. Vielleicht ist das Primefaya da, ehe sie es schaffen. Dann bleibt uns nur die Nightblood-Lösung. Der Weg hierher war schon verdammt gefährlich, wir hatten Glück“, sagte er schließlich leise. „Ich weiß“, pflichtete sie ihm bei. „Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, dann machen wir es.“ Bellamy nickte nur. „Sie wird sauer sein“, mutmaßte er schon mit bröckeliger Stimme. „Ja, das wird sie. Deine Schwester genauso. Clarke hat es nie leiden können, wenn jemand über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden hat. Andererseits sind es Menschen mit einem starken Willen, die sie besonders mag. Sie braucht jemanden…“ „Den wird sie finden, sie hat ein Talent dazu.“ Bellamy würde sich das nicht mehr ausreden lassen. Er bekam seinen Willen, denn Abby war ihm aus ganzem Herzen dankbar. So Bellamy belegte das vierte Bett und am Abendtisch blieb ein weiterer Platz leer.

Drei Tage später kehrten Clarke und Octavia zurück. Kein Säureregen hatte ihnen die Haare vom Kopf gefressen. Stattdessen hatten sie erfolgreich die Gewässer mit Ravens speziellen Dünger geimpft.  
Auf der Krankenstation lag nur noch zwei Patienten. Murphy ging es deutlich besser. Nathan und Riley waren nicht mehr da und eine Grabesstille hing über der Station. Bryan saß nun an einem leeren Bett und starrte ins Nichts. Er wollte seine Infusionen so gern gegen einen lebendigen Nathan eintauschen. Er hatte die letzten Stunden an dessen Bett verbracht, neben ihm gelegen bis es zu Ende ging.  
Roan hatte versucht als Spender angenommen zu werden, doch seine Zellen wiesen bereits eine verlangsamte Regeneration auf, er war zu alt. Gleiches galt für Kane. Beide würden keinen Tag überleben. Bellamy hatte seinem Becken und Beinen mehrere Pakete abgerungen, die die Hoffnung auf schwarzes Blut enthielten. Doch auch seine Liste erwies sich als zu lang. Octavia. Clarke. Kane. Niylah. Indra. Roan lehnte es hab, dass noch ein Bohrkopf in Bellamys Körper verschwand. Lieber wollte er als Krieger sterben, als sich von einem Sterbenden retten zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zu Mount Weather fand die Entnahme unter Betäubung statt, dennoch waren die Schmerzen nach dem Eingriff nicht zu vermeiden. Bellamy schien zu der Zeit, als Clarke und Octavia das Labor erreichten, bereits jenseits aller Qualen zu sein, denn seit Stunden blieben seine Augen geschlossen. Raven hielt ihm trotzdem die Hand, als Octavia in die Krankenstation stürmte. In ihrem Gesicht stand ein einziges Wort: „NEIN!“ Aber ihre Stimme versagte. Auch Clarkes Lippen formten keine Laute, als hätte man ihr mit dem Spaten vor den Mund geschlagen. Dabei hatte sie niemand angerührt, stattdessen hatte sie ihrer Mutter eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Bellamy lag blass auf dem Bett, rührte sich kaum. Nur auf den zweiten Blick konnte man seine Atmung erahnen. Seine Stirn lag in Falten und kleine Schweißperlen liefen auf beiden Seiten in das Kissen. Er war glühend heiß. Sepsis. Schwarzes Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase. Schwarz wie Lexas Blut. Clarke war speiübel.  
„Er würde doch niemals…“, hallten ihre Gedanken nach. Doch genau das hatte er getan und ihre Mutter hatte geholfen. Gesund und jung sollten die Spender sein. Jung war Bellamy, doch gesund ganz sicher nicht. Dennoch flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, dass es ihre Schuld war. Sie hatte ihn so viele Male weggestoßen, ihn alleingelassen. Es war zu oft gewesen. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er glauben, dass sie ohne ihn leben wollte. All das machte sie stumm mit sich selbst aus.  
Octavia dagegen explodierte förmlich, sie randalierte ihre Wut nach außen. „Wach auf, das kannst du nicht!“ Als sie gegen das Bett trat, auf dem er lag, fiel Raven von ihrem Stuhl. Clarke half ihr auf und zerrte die wütende Octavia nach draußen. „Hör auf!“ „Wieso hat er…“ „Halt den Mund, Octavia!“ „Wie konnte er nur…“ Während Octavia immer leiser wurde, brüllte Clarke immer lauter, bis auch sie keine Luft mehr hatte. Keuchend standen sie nun vor der Station. Es dauerte, bis sie wieder normal atmeten.  
„Wenn du jemanden schlagen willst, dann mich. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hab ihn glauben lassen, dass er es nicht wert ist“, wimmerte Clarke schließlich unter den ersten Tränen hervor. „Schlag mich, bis dir die Hand abfällt, aber nicht jetzt. Octavia, nicht jetzt.“ Sie schniefte. „Er braucht jetzt Frieden. Er muss wissen, dass es nicht umsonst war. Mehr können wir nicht für ihn tun. Aber das müssen wir für ihn tun. Bitte sei einfach heute seine Schwester, morgen kannst wütend sein.“

Am Abend schlug Bellamy tatsächlich die Lider hoch. Octavia las ihm aus einem alten Buch vor, so wie er es früher gemacht hatte. Odysseus segelte viele Abenteuer weit, bis die Sonne unterging. Als er müde wurde, gab Octavia den Platz für Clarke frei. Das Licht war bereits wieder abgedunkelt. Sie streichelte seine Stirn und wieder flatterten seine Augen auf und zu. Ein trauriges Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen. „Alles gut“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sachte durch die verschwitzten Locken. Er murmelte etwas, aber sie verstand ihn erst, als sie sich weiter zu seinen Lippen nach unten beugte: „Bist du sauer? Hab ich es falsch entschieden?“ Sie sah, dass er gleich zu weinen beginnen würde. Es war der Moment, in dem sie ihn anlügen musste, um ihm Absolution zu erteilen. Sie versuchte es mit einer halben Wahrheit. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“ Sie küsste seine Stirn und kraulte weiter seinen Kopf. Sie sahen einander an. „Deine Mutter ist auch stolz auf dich.“ Sie atmete tief durch, denn der nächste Satz kostete sie viel Kraft, obwohl ihr Körper nicht von Bohrern durchlöchert wurden war. „Wenn du gehen willst, dann ist das ok, aber wir werden dich alle schrecklich vermissen“, flüsterte sie und kletterte zu ihm unter die Decke. Sie umklammerte ihn mit beiden Armen, in der Hoffnung, dass er das spürte, bevor er endgültig einschlief.  
Am Morgen spürte sie keine Atmung mehr neben sich, das Herz unter ihrem Kopf war stehen geblieben. Er war gegangen. Sie würde dafür Sorge tragen, dass in Arkadia die Menschheit überlebte, das die Alge ihren Weg in die Wassertanks fand und die Spenden ihre Empfänger. In ein paar Jahren war vielleicht der Alptraum vom Ende der Welt vorbei, die Erde würde sich erholen. Clarkes Alptraum war Wirklichkeit geworden und sie wusste, es gab kein Erwachen daraus.

ENDE


	7. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein kurzer Blick in die Welt danach...

Epilog

„Finn. Finn, warte!“, schrie Raven dem Drei-Käse-hoch hinterher. Aber der rannte mit seiner Entdeckung in den Händen quer durch den Wald. Nach fünf Minuten Dauerlauf auf seinen kurzen Beinen erreichte der Junge mit dem schwarzen Lockenkopf eine Lichtung. Auf der stand eine Hütte.  
Eine Frau im mittleren Alter entzündete gerade ein Feuer und auf einer Bank dahinter saßen ein Mann mit ergrautem Haupthaar und langem Bart sowie eine junge, blonde Frau, die traurig lächelte, als der Knirps in Sichtweite kam. Von einer anderen Seite traten zwei Jägerinnen aus dem Wald. In ihren Köchern hatten sie Insekten gefangen, die gleich über dem Feuer gegrillt würden. „Was gibt es heute, Octavia?“, fragte die Frau am Feuer. „Nichts Besonderes in meinem Köcher, Niylah. Aber Indra hat eine riesige Schnecke ausgegraben“, lachte sie. Alle lächelten, außer der blonden Frau, die den kleinen Finn auf den Schoß nahm. „Tante Clarke, kannst du den wieder lebendig machen?“ Der Fünfjährige präsentierte das Gerippe eines Vogels und Clarke schüttelte schweigsam den Kopf. „Aber wir können ihm ein schönes Grab aus Blumen bauen.“ „Ich will kein Grab, ich will einen echten Flattervogel sehen und ihn mit meiner Steinschleuder abschießen.“ Hätte sein Namensvetter gewusst, dass der kleine Finn so gern tötete, wäre ein anderer Name wohl angebrachter gewesen. „Irgendwann kommt bestimmt ein Vogel, Finn. Du musst nur Geduld haben. Soll dir Marcus etwas vorlesen?“ „Nein, ich will einen Vogel sehen.“ Finn war stur. Sommersprossen hatten sein ganzes Gesicht erobert. Noch mangelte es ihm an Spielkameraden und sein Vater war als Chefmediziner der Überlebenden ständig beschäftigt. Eric Jackson hatte sich nicht lumpen lassen und Abbys Position so gut übernommen, wie man nur konnte.  
Finns Mutter haderte dagegen immer noch mit ihrer Beinschiene, manche Dinge änderten sich nie. „Finn, ich hab doch…“, hallte Ravens Stimme über die Waldwiese, als sie auch endlich die anderen erreichte.  
Clarke nahm die zerbrechlichen Vogelknochen auf und lief um das Haus. Ein kleiner Garten mit Blumen lag dahinter. Zwischen den ersten Blüten des Jahres lagen Findlinge verstreut. Auf einigen Steinen standen Namen, manchmal lag darunter auch ein Körper, manchmal nicht. Mit bloßen Händen hob Clarke ein kleines Loch aus und bettete den Tierkörper zur letzten Ruhe. Niylah war ihr gefolgt, blickte sorgenvoll zu ihr hinunter und betrachtete das frische Grab, das ebenfalls sorgfältig mit einem kleinen Stein markiert wurde. „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Alles wie immer“, stöhnte Clarke hervor, sie wollte nicht reden, das wollte sie nie. Ein Windstoß fuhr zwischen sie. Die Luft war kühl, aber der Frühling zog übers Land.  
„Er wird ihm immer ähnlicher“, stellte Clarke fest. „Vielleicht, aber du siehst ihn auch in allen Dingen, sind sie ihm nun ähnlich oder nicht.“ Sie schwiegen eine Weile gemeinsam. Dann näherte sich der stapfende Schritt eines wütenden Finn. „Wo ist mein Vogel?“, fragte er ärgerlich und seine Stimme würde einmal laut und kraftvoll sein, dachte Clarke. „Er ist jetzt im Himmel, bei all den anderen Vögeln, dass er nicht mehr so allein ist“, antwortete Niylah dem Jungen. Clarke sah den Sommersprossen zu, wie sie über das Gesicht des Kindes hüpften. „Da, wo Onkel Bellamy und Oma Abby sind?“, überlegte er angestrengt. „Bestimmt“, flüsterte Clarke mehr zu sich selbst. Finn hatte viele tote Tanten und Onkel, aber Clarke vermisste einen am meisten. Sie blieb allein an den Blumen, während Niylah mit Finn zu neuen Abenteuern aufbrach. Vielleicht waren die Spiele von Harpers Tochter Linn heute mal nicht zu kindisch. Clarke war es egal, sie lächelte ihnen melancholisch hinterher und las dann die Aufschriften der Steine, wie sie es immer tat. Ihre Eltern, Finn, Lexa.  
Nach einer Weile kam auch Octavia ums Haus gelaufen. Wie ein Reh sprang sie über den Zaun und kam genau neben Clarke zum Stehen. "Bellamy wöllte nicht, dass du dir diese Riesenschnecke entgehen lässt", sagte sie frech. Nach einem Schubs gegen die Wirbelsäule erhob sich Clarke endlich. "Er läuft nicht weg, weißt du?", entgegnete die Schwarzhaarige sanfter. Clarke nickte und sie gingen beide zurück vor die Hütte, wo alle sich um die Attraktion des Tages versammelt hatten, die sogar Clarke ein zartes Lächeln abrang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, jetzt ist aber endgültig Schluss. Als ich die Geschichte beendet hatte, war Jackson noch KEINE Liebesbeziehung zu irgendwem eingegangen und damit seine sexuelle Orientierung noch nicht Canon.   
> Das war böse, ich weiß. Jetzt ist der Moment, an dem ihr mich ausschimpfen dürft. Wer die Geschichte auf FF.de findet, braucht sich nicht aufregen, das ist mein Account. Danke fürs Lesen.


End file.
